Tyler Montez
by jonaslovers1421
Summary: Posters of Gabriella's exboyfriend hang all through her son, Tyler's room. Can Gabriella bare it any longer? What will happen when Troy and his team come back into town? Can the two exlovers ever forgive each other? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Tyler Montez**

**Summary**

**Gabriella's 7 year old son, Tyler, is obsessed with the one and only Troy Bolton. Tyler, like every other basketball fan in the country, wanted to be just like Troy. He was good looking, seemed to be a nice guy, and he's the most famous basketball player in all of America. Posters of Gabriella's ex-boyfriend hang all through her son's room. Can Gabriella bare it any longer? Will Tyler ever know the truth? What will happen when Troy and his team come back into town? Can the two ex-lovers ever forgive each other? Read to find out!!**

**Chapter 1 Mixed Emotion**

"Mom, hurry up!" Gabriella's seven year old son Tyler whined, "We're gonna miss the beginning of the game!"

The young boy was skinny and had short brown hair. His eyes were a light blue color that could make anyone, young and old, get lost in them. His teeth were crooked, like every other seven year old, but that didn't keep him from always smiling.

"Calm down, sweetheart. We're home," Gabriella answered pulling into her driveway. She had a considerably large house considering she and Tyler lived alone. She still lived in New Mexico a street down from her old house.

As soon as she stopped the car he son jumped out of the car through the front door and onto the couch in the Montez' living room. Gabriella walked into the room smiling at her son who had flipped on the TV and was staring at it intently.

"And last but not least," called the announcer, "TROY BOLTON!!"

"Yay!" Tyler cheered with the TV.

Troy was Tyler's inspiration. Tyler watched all the games the New York Jaguars played and knows everything about the team.

"Mom, wouldn't it be _amazing_ to meet Troy Bolton!?!"

"Oh, yeah," Gabriella agreed trying to sound enthusiastic, "That'd be great."

She stared watching the ex-love of her life dribble down the court, his real stage.

"Mom, will I be able to play like that someday?" Tyler asked as Troy scored a three pointer.

"That all depends," Gabriella answered.

"On what?" Tyler questioned further.

"How hard you work at it," she said walking into the kitchen. Then she added under her breath, "Or if you're more like me or your father."

"Another great game Troy," a teammate named Tim said.

"Thanks man, you too," he replied smacking his hands with Tim and drying his hair with a towel. He and Chad both play for the professional basketball team, the New York Jaguars.

"Did you see who was in the crowds?" Chad asked his best friend.

"Who?" Troy asked turning to face him

"Kelsi, Zeke, and Shar."

"Oh yeah? I'll call them and see if they want to hang out when coach lets us go."

"Good idea," Chad replied.

Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay, Troy and Chad had moved to New York and stayed friends while Gabriella, Taylor, Jason, and Ryan had stayed friends in New Mexico.

"Can I call Mel too?" Troy asked.

"As long as you don't kiss the whole time," Chad answered seriously.

Troy threw his towel at Chad right as their coach came in.

"All right Jaguars! Listen up!" he shouted, "Great game everyone! The Giants are always a hard team to beat and we did it! I'm gonna let you guys have a weekend off, but be back on Monday. Our next game is in Albuquerque, New Mexico so it'll be another tough game. Hands in!"

They all did their cheer before leaving.

"Albuquerque, huh?" Chad said hitting his best friend as they left the gym.

"Let's not talk about that now. I'll call the guys."

He got out his cell phone and called Kelsi's number.

"Hey, Kels. What's up? You want to hang out?" Ok. Bye," Troy said pausing while Kelsi talked.

"What's she say?" Chad questioned.

"We're gonna meet them at RJ's in an hour."

"Cool. Are you gonna call Melena?"

"Yeah, I'll call at home while you're showering."

Chad and Troy shared a house that they stayed in when they weren't traveling for basketball. RJ's was a local club they liked to hang out at.

When Troy and Chad got home Troy showered first then Chad did while Troy called his girlfriend.

"Hey Troy!" she answered.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just hanging out. You wanna come over? I'm the only one here right now."

"Actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to RJ's with the guys and me."

"Everyone's gonna be there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I'll come," Melena decided.

"Ok, I'll see you in a half hour. Bye," Troy said.

"Bye!" she squealed, "I love you!"

"I love you too," Troy added before he hung up.

"We won again! We won again!" Tyler shouted hugging his mom.

"Yay!" Gabriella cheered, "Now are you ready to eat?"

"I wanna hang my new poster first!"

"Ok," Gabriella decided smiling.

The two went upstairs and into Tyler's room. Gabriella looked around and saw at least 20 faces of Troy Bolton staring back at her. She sighed before helping her son hang his newest picture of Gabriella's ex-boyfriend.

"Good night mommy," Tyler said as he was being tucked into bed.

"Good night honey. I'll come back in a few minutes to check on you." She kissed his forehead and closed the door.

She came back ten minutes later and sat on the edge of Tyler's bed looking at his pictures

"I miss you," she spoke to them through the darkness. She gasped having surprised herself and decided to call Taylor.

"Hey Tay," she said sitting down on her own bed, "How are you?"

"Good," replied Gabriella's long time best friend, "You sound tired.

"Tyler and I went shopping today then had to watch the big game."  
"Oh," was all she said, thinking of Chad playing in that game.

"Tay, I don't mean to sound like we're I high school, but can we talk tomorrow?"

"About...them?"

"Yeah."

"Of course we can, Gabi, whatever you need."

"Ok, how about we have lunch while Tyler's at school?" Gabriella suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Here we are," Gabriella said pulling into a pizza place where they always used to go during high school. The two best friends went through a buffet line before sitting down in a booth neat the windows.

"Ok," Gabriella started, "I was thinking about him last night."

"You think about him too much," Taylor noted.

"Oh come on," Gabriella said, "Don't pretend you don't miss Chad!"

"Of course I do," Taylor replied, "I miss all of them. Ryan hasn't even seen his sister in a year!"

"Tay! I thought I was over him! But, every time I am I go into Tyler's room, or see him being interviewed."

Taylor was about to reply when a good looking waiter came walking over to them asking if everything was ok.

"Yeah, we're good," Taylor told him.

"Hey Josh!" another waiter called.

Josh turned quickly spilling the Sprite he had been carrying all over Gabriella.

"Oh no!" he shouted, "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, it's fine," Gabriella said looking him in the eyes.

"I'm Josh bye the way," he said.

"Gabriella," she replied shaking his hand and taking in his details. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that went great with his tan complexion.

"I have to go, but maybe we could talk again sometime."

"Yeah, Gabriella replied smiling. Josh smiled back before walking away.

"Now he was dreamy," Taylor sighed.

"He wasn't that good," Gabriella said shrugging.

"Oh, come on Gabi, there's other guys out there! If Troy was meant to come back into your life, he will."

'I really hope he does though. You two are meant to be,' Taylor thought.

"Thanks Tay, but I really shouldn't be going around seeing people. I'm 28 and have a seven year old son."

"Gabriella, 28 is still young! And you didn't mean to have a child. It's not like you're being an irresponsible parent!"

"Ok," Gabriella said, "Thanks for everything."

"That's what I'm here for."

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone! I hope you like the first chapter! I know it's not that exciting, but I promise it'll get better!!! Please review! Oh yeah, I have no idea how Pro B-ball works, so stick with me!! Ha-ha. I'll make up my own way!**

**Read my others stories please!**

**Dance Partners**

**Officer Bolton**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Albuquerque**

"Hello," Chad Troy answered his phone breaking his kiss with Melena.

"Hey dude, it's me," Chad's voice said.

"What's up?"

"Tim, Kyle, Harry, and I are going to lunch. Wanna come?"

"I'm hanging out with Mel," Troy replied.

"She can come if she wants too," Chad said back.

"One second," Troy said to Chad before facing Melena, "Do you wanna go eat with a few of the guys?"

"I guess so," she said.

"Ok," Troy was speaking into the phone again, "Where should we meet?"

"We're meeting at the park down from our house."

"Ok, see ya in a bit," Troy said hanging up his phone.

A half hour later Troy and Melena were walking down the sidewalk entering the park. There were tall trees lining the outside of the park. Kids were playing on the jungle gym as their parents screamed be careful from the nearby benches. Boys that looked about 17 were playing basketball. Two girls were cheering them teaming up on the boys trying to get the ball of them. Troy couldn't help but to smile as he remembered Gabriella and Taylor teaming up on the Wildcats.

"What's so funny?" Melena asked.

Troy's arm was wrapped around her waist and she was leaning her body into his. She kissed his cheek as they approached the guys. She then wrapped her other arm in front of him and pecked each cheek before landing on h is lips.

"Is she always all over him like that?" Harry asked Chad.

"Yeah," he answered, "It gets really annoying. Especially because Troy doesn't like her as much as he claims to."

"What!?!" the three other guys exclaimed.

"She's not his type at all. HE never fell for girls like that. He's never dated a drama queen cheerleader in his life. Besides, there's only one girl out there for Troy Bolton."

"Care to elaborate?" Tim asked.

"Not right now," Chad answered as Troy and Melena finally reached them.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" Troy said.

"Yeah, let's go."

They started walking down the sidewalk when a small boy came up to them.

"Excuse me," he said in a squeaky voice, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," Troy said taking the basketball card the boy handed him, "What's your name?"

"Jack."  
Troy signed it and as he handed it back to Jack said: "You look like you'll be a pretty good basketball player someday."

Jack beamed and shyly said thank you before turning to the other guys for their autographs too.

The guys all signed something before him and said good-bye.

"Everyone recognizes you!" Melena squealed squeezing Troy, "How can they mistake that cute little face?" She said in a baby voice admiring Troy.

The other guys rolled their eyes and waked a little faster.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what Bobby told me!?!" Tyler said running off his bus.

"What?" Gabriella said smiling at his excitement and taking his book bag.

"He told me that...that Troy's gonna be on TV for a special interview!"

"Oh yeah?" Gabriela replied, "When does it start?"

"Right now!"

"Well, we better hurry!"

Tyler ran into the house and switched on the TV. Gabriella walked in and sat next to him.

"Oh yeah, I'm really looking forward too it," they heard Troy saying as his image swam into view on the screen

"How much do you get noticed by fans?" the reporter asked.

"Well," Troy replied, "I'll just be walking down the streets of New York and people will notice then sometimes it takes a few people to get enough courage to come and see me. Which I don't understand. I'm not gonna bite anyone. But, we'll talk for a few minutes. Everyone's just so great, I love the fans."

"Where's your next big game?" the reporter asked.

Gabriella noticed a familiar twinkle in Troy's eyes.

'No,' she thought, 'I don't have feeling for him. I'm over him.'

"I don't," She said aloud.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Oh sorry, honey. I have to call Taylor."

She was almost out of the room when she heard Troy's answer.

"Albuquerque."  
That made her move even faster. She ran upstairs pulling out her cell phone.

"Tay! We have a problem!" she said when her best friend picked up her phone.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"The Jaguars are coming here! To Albuquerque!"

"Why's that a problem?" Taylor asked, "I thought you were over him. You know? Start seeing other people."

"Oh yeah, of course," Gabriella said.

"Mom!" Tyler was calling from downstairs, "Come here! Quick!"

"Tay, I gotta go. Ty's calling."

"Ok, bye," Taylor said, "And remember" everything will be ok."

"Thanks, bye."  
"Mom, s- someone's gonna get to meet Troy Bolton! Someone's g- gonna meet him after the game!"  
Tyler stuttered trying to get it out fast enough as Gabriella came back into the room.

"That's amazing," Gabriella said, "What do you have to do?"

"Well, Troy said one person that sends in his number from high school will be chosen randomly! Can I do it? Please!"

"Of course," Gabriella said trying to sound convincing, "Do you know his old number?"

"Duh! It's the same as it is now! Fourteen!" Tyler exclaimed, "We have to right the address that's on the screen down!"  
Gabriella copied down the address and she and her son submitted themselves into the contest.

"Thanks mommy," Tyler said.

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Oh baby, you can't!" Melena whined to Troy.

"Mel, you know I have to go to New Mexico. I'm really sorry you can't come. It'll only be for a week!"

They were in the airport and Troy was about to load onto the plane that would take them to New Mexico.

"Ok. I'll miss you so much," Melena gave in.

"I'll miss you too," Troy replied, "I love you, baby."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too," She whispered back.

"Bolton! Get on the plane!" The coach was shouting.

"Bye Mel," Troy said.

"Bye baby."

Troy dropped her hand that he had been holding and jogged to the plane.

"What are you thinking man?" Chad asked him as he boarded.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"We're going to Albuquerque. She's gonna be there."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my parents," Troy replied sitting down.

"Whatever man," Chad said rolling his eyes.

"Look, dude, I probably won't even see her. And even if I do it doesn't matter, Gabriella and I are over."

"Whatever man," Chad repeated.

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's not that exciting yet, but I'm getting there! Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep sending them! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Excitement

"Hey, Tyler," Gabriella greeted her son as he got off the bus, "How was school?"

"Good, but I couldn't wait for it to be over!"

"Why's that?"

"Coach Pace is announcing the winner to the contest tonight on the Sports News!"

"Do you want to go over to Taylor's and watch it there?" Gabriella suggested.

"Yay! We get to see Taylor!"

"Ok," Gabriella said laughing, "Let's get something to eat then we'll go over."

* * *

"C'mon Jaguars! Look alive!" Coach Pace was shouting at his team. They were practicing in the stadium they'd be playing in. 

"Bolton!" he shouted next, "Come here!"

"Yeah Coach?" Troy said running over to him.

"You haven't forgotten about meeting someone after the game this Saturday did you?"

"No, no," Troy replied, "Of course not. I'm excited.

"Good, I'm pulling the winner tonight."

"Ok."

"After the game you're gonna stay in the locker room and the winner and his two guests will come in," Coach Pace explained.

"Sounds good." Troy replied

"Ok, back on the court!"

* * *

"This is it!" Tyler exclaimed when Taylor turned on the TV at six. 

All three of them were sitting on Taylor's leather couch in her comfortable living room, waiting.

"And here he is," one of the news anchors exclaimed, "Coach Jacob Pace!"

"Hello!" Coach said, "I know everyone out there is anticipating who the winner is, so we'll get right to it."

A huge basket filled with hopeful people's answers was set in front of him.

"And the winner is...Alexis Miller!"

"NO!" Tyler shouted, "It can't be!"

Gabriella hugged her son tightly feeling the disappointment he was letting off.

"Oh, wait," Coach Pace said, "Alexis Miller did not have the correct answer! Troy Bolton was not number 8! I shall pick again!"

He reached his hand into the bucket for the second time and checked the answer first this time before announcing the real winner.

"We have a winner! The person that told us Troy Bolton was number 14 is Tyler Montez!"

"Yes! YES! YES WHOOO!!!"" Tyler shouted jumping around the room and drowning out the rest of what Coach Pace said.

All three people in the house were cheering and dancing.

"Wait! Wait!" Tyler shouted, "I have to pick two people to meet him with me... I pick you two!"

"What?" Taylor exclaimed, "You don't have to do that."

"I want too. I'm going too."

"Get up mom! Get up!" Tyler ran into his mom's room, "its game day!"

Gabriella sat up and stared at her son.

"'Morning honey, how about some breakfast?"

"Sounds great" said Tyler jumping of her bed

They had some breakfast then played a few board games to pass the time and keep Tyler from going crazy.

Taylor came to their house with Jason, Ryan, and Ryan's wife, Jessica.

Jessica was shorter than everyone but Tyler and her hair was longer and dark brown. Her big green eyes blinked around slowly as if taking in every detail.

They were all going to the together. They just hung out until it was time to go.

They got to the gym and were led to their seats.

"Uh, Gabriella," Jason whispered, "I think your sons gonna pee his pants."

"Oh shut up Jase," she said slapping his arm.

Right then someone behind them tapped Gabriella's shoulder. She turned and saw Josh the waiter smiling at her.

"Josh?" she asked standing up.

"Gabriella, it's great to see you."

"You too," she replied politely.

"Mommy," Tyler said, "Aren't you excited?"

"I'm sorry Josh, maybe we can talk after the game."

"Sounds good," he said winking at her.

Gabriella sat back down and noticed the girl in front of her had bright blonde hair. She was sitting next to a dark skinned man and a fragile looking girl with glasses.

Taylor had noticed too and was whispering to Ryan. Gabriella leaned over to tell Jason. The four friends decided to say something.

"Sharpay? Kelsi? Zeke?" Gabriella spoke up.

"Gabriella?" They replied in unison.

"Yeah," she replied, "and Taylor, Ryan, Jason, and Ryan's wife, Jessica."

"Oh my gosh it's great to see you!" Sharpay squealed standing up to hug them.

"Have you seen Troy?" Sharpay asked loudly.

"Shar!" Gabriella squealed, "Wait!"

She turned to Jason.

"Will you take Tyler to the restroom before he really does pee himself?"

"Yeah. Let's go Tyler."

They walked away together down the crowded bleachers.

"Who was that?" Zeke asked curiously.

"My son."

"What!?!" the three friends shouted.

"Let me explain!" Gabriella said trying to calm them down, "You all know Troy broke up with me because he saw me kissing that Mitch kid we went to college with. Then Troy left before I could explain it was a set up. That's why I hate him now. He didn't trust that I wouldn't go around cheating on him. What you didn't know was that day, I was gonna tell Troy I was pregnant with his baby."

"Oh my gosh," Kelsi whispered sympathetically, "That's so sad."

"It gets worse," Gabriella went on, "Tyler is in love with Troy. He thinks he is the greatest guy in the world. His room is filled with posters of him. Of course he doesn't know Troy's his dad. But, Tyler won the contest and he, Taylor, and I are going to meet Troy after the game."  
The friends discussed it and Gabriella assured them she was over Troy. But the three girls knew her long enough not to believe her.

Jason and Tyler arrived back a few minutes later. The noise in the gym was incredible. Everywhere you looked there was someone cheering or booing. Gabriella was sure it couldn't get louder but was proved wrong when the two players, numbers eight and fourteen, led their team onto the court.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to everyone for helping me out and giving me suggestions in reviews! I do appreciate that! By the way, Troy does not know about his son! Which you'll find out soon enough anyway! Thanks to my best friends for posting this for me and thank you to all those who read and review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Whose is he?"**

The game was a close match the whole way through. Right as the Jaguars would take the lead the Jets would score again and pull ahead. It was the last quarter and the Jaguars were winning by three; a Jets player had the ball.

"Stop him!" Tyler was encouraging the team along with hundreds of screaming fans.

Troy was on it, tearing after him with all his speed. The Jets player couldn't get past Troy. He passed it back to his captain and the captain shot.

The outcome of the shot was known to everyone. Everyone listening heard the groan from the New York side and the cheers erupting from the New Mexico side.

A moment later the unmistakable buzz signaling the end of the game echoed through the gym. The score was tied 79-79.

The referee walked into the middle of the court,

"We are going straight to a shoot out. Each team will pick 5 players to take a foul shot. The team that makes the most foul shots wins the game."

Five minutes later ten top players were around the foul line. The Jets took the first shot. It bounced on the backboard and fell into the net. Kyle stepped up next. The ball he shot rolled on the rim deciding which way to fall. After what seemed to be and hour the ball fell out and hit the court. There was cheering from the New Mexico side. The Jets then made there next two shots. Chad, Tim, and Joe had all made their shots. The final Jets player stepped up to the line. He shot the ball which bounced off the front of the rim right back at him. It was the Jaguars turn to cheer. The teams were tied once again. Troy was the last to shoot.

There was no sound in the gym as he bounced the ball in front of him breathing heavily. Troy shot. The ball flew through the air and sank right through the net. The gym was filled with a sudden wave of noise. The Jaguars piled on top of each other in the middle of the court. Troy was lost underneath the pile of teammates.

"We did it Mommy!" Tyler shouted hugging her.

Gabriella kissed the top of his head and turned to her friends.

"We should all get together some time," she suggested.

"Yeah," Sharpay and Zeke agreed together.

"Sometime soon," Kelsi added.

The friends hugged before Gabriella, Taylor, and Tyler departed to find the guard that was taking them to meet Troy.

"Mr. Bolton," the guard said opening the door to the locker room, "Are you ready?"

"Send 'em in," they heard Troy say.

The guard led the excited child, the nervous mother, and the calming friend into the locker room.

There were a few towels littering the ground, and a few puddles lay innocently on the cement floor. Gabriella's eyes scanned over them before landing on Troy. He stood up.

"Please sit down," he said.

The three guests sat on a bench opposite of Troy as he stared directly at Gabriella who was avoiding his gaze by looking at Tyler.

"Which one of you is the winner?" Troy spoke suddenly brought back to Earth by a small cough from Taylor.

"I... I am sir," Tyler stuttered suddenly shy.

"Please, call me Troy," Troy said smiling, "What's your name?"

"Tyler Montez," he said his excited nature coming back to him, "I'm your biggest fan. This is my mom Gabriella Montez and her best friend Taylor McKessie."

"It's great to...meet you," Troy stood up to shake their hands.

Tyler, Taylor, and Troy did most of the talking. Tyler had the most fun he had ever had. Troy also had fun talking to the boy that he didn't know was his son. When it was time for them to leave the guard came in to lead them out. Gabriella was about to close the door when she heard her name being called. She hesitated before turning around to face someone she once claimed never to talk to again. Troy was staring at her from six feet away.

"What?" she demanded rudely.

"Is he Mitch's?" Troy asked shortly.

"What?" Gabriella asked this time confused.

"Tyler, is Mitch his dad?"

"No," she whispered.

"Whose is he?" Troy demanded nosily.

Gabriella thought hard. All the memories of the day Troy left came flooding into her mind as red hot anger crept all through her body. She finally decided on an answer.

"You are!" she shouted, "But you wouldn't know that because you left before I could tell you! You didn't let me explain anything! You left me pregnant with your son, because you didn't trust me! And he loves you! Tyler loves you, and he doesn't even know you're his dad."

"Gabriella, there's two sides to every story. Can I explain my half? Do you remember Brad from college?" He went on without waiting for an answer.

"You hated each other," Gabriella said quietly.

"He had been telling me for weeks that he saw you kissing random people. I didn't know what to believe! When I saw you kissing Mitch, I freaked out."

"But you didn't trust me enough to believe I wouldn't cheat on you?"

"I was scared," Troy admitted, "You could've easily found someone better. Someone that deserved you more than I did. We had been dating for five years. For all I knew you were ready to move on."

Gabriella could tell by the look on his face and in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She also noticed the familiar gleam in his eye was missing.

Troy's cell phone rang suddenly.

"Yeah. Now's not a good time. I'll call you later. Love you too. Bye," he said quickly.

Gabriella took a deep breath and said: "I have to go."

She turned and walked away leaving a confused and disappointed Troy behind her.

"Mom where were you?" Tyler questioned as she caught up with them.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said distractedly, "I dropped and earring."

"Shar called while you were gone," Taylor said, "She suggested going to the ice cream parlor we used to go to. We decided to go tomorrow."

"That's great," Gabriella said smiling and turning to Tyler, "Honey, I have some things I have to do tonight and I'm gonna meet up with some old friends tomorrow. Would you like to spend a night at grandmas?"

"Yeah! I can tell her all about meeting Troy!" he exclaimed, "Wasn't he great!?! He seems like the kinda guy you'd like!"

Gabriella laughed and said, "No he's not my type."

They discussed the day's events the whole way to Mrs. Montez' house. After they dropped Tyler off, Taylor decided to go back to Gabriella's house with her in case she needed to talk.

"Finally," Gabriella breathed throwing her keys on the table and running her hands through her hair.

"Go sit down. I'll make coffee," Taylor said sympathetically.

"There's some already made if you just want to heat it up," Gabriella said plopping down onto the couch.

A few minutes later Taylor came in with two cups of coffee. Gabriella decided to get things over and began to explain what happened when she talked to Troy.

"So what are you thinking?" Taylor questioned.

"I'm over him Tay. We're over. He got over me; I told you his girlfriend called him when I was in there. I mean come on; he's one of the biggest bachelors in the country. Why would he still be holding onto me who he hasn't seen since college?"

"Gabs, do you think he and Chad are gonna be there tomorrow?"

"Oh my gosh! I don't know! Do you want to see Chad?"

"I'm hoping we'll talk. You know, we didn't have a nasty break up like you did," Taylor replied.

"Yeah, you're break up was my fault," Gabriella said.

"How was it your fault?"

"Troy and I broke up so when Troy left for New York Chad followed."

"Did you ever talk to Josh after the game?" Taylor asked changing the subject back to Gabriella.

"No," Gabriella answered, "I don't really care if I do."

"What? I thought you liked him."

"No, he's not my type. I have to go to the bathroom." Gabriella said getting away from the subject of her love life.

She got up and walked upstairs. A few minutes later Taylor heard the toilet flush but Gabriella didn't come downstairs. Taylor walked upstairs quietly. She passed Tyler's room and saw her best friend lying on the bed.

"You can't do this to me," she said, "you hurt me once and I won't let you do it again, Bolton."

Taylor could tell from ten feet away she was crying as she spoke. Pulling out her cell phone Taylor walked back downstairs thinking, 'she is so in love.'

"Shar?" she said, "Hey. Is Troy gonna be there tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Sharpay answered.

"It would probably be best if he didn't get a call from his girlfriend when we're there."

"Because of Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah," Taylor replied, "How much can you tell me about his girlfriend?"

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay exclaimed, "Do you remember me in high school before Gabriella came to our school?"

"Oh yeah," Taylor replied.

"She's ten times worse! I swear! There's nothing going on in her head! She's all giggly and junk! And oh my gosh! She is all over Troy! Like all the time! It's disgusting! I hate it when she calls Kelsi and me sweetie, or honey! So annoying!" Sharpay ranted sounding like she always did in high school when someone annoyed her.

"Ok thanks," Taylor said laughing, "I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

**Author's Note**

**I really hope this chapter wasn't disappointing! I'm sorry if it was! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!! I love everyone's reviews and thank you so much for sending them! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 My baby!**

Taylor and Gabriella arrived at the ice cream parlor together. Everyone, except Troy and Chad, was there.

"Hi, everyone," Gabriella said sitting down next to Kelsi.

Taylor sat down next to Zeke, also saying hello.

The old friends started talking and immediately laughing. Gabriella was in the middle of giggling at one of Sharpay's dramatic stories when her face fell. She saw Troy and Chad walking towards them.

"Hey everyone," Troy said taking a seat.

"What's up?" Chad mumbled sitting next to Troy.

"Hey guys," Sharpay replied first.

"Hey," Kelsi and Zeke said together.

"Troy, Chad?" Jason said.

The boys looked up and saw Jason and Ryan looking at them.

"We didn't know you guys were gonna be here!" Troy exclaimed standing up to give them each a manly hug. Chad did the same.

"Look who else is here," Ryan said motioning to the guys ex-girlfriends.

Troy smiled quickly and sat down.

"Taylor?" Chad said.

"Hi, Chad."

"You guys seem distracted," Zeke said to Troy and Chad.

"Oh, you know. We're at the most important part of the season," Troy said casually.

"And Em keeps calling and asking when we're coming back," Chad added, "I think she wants you to propose."

"Shut up," Troy commanded hitting his best friend.

Gabriella decided she wasn't gonna let Troy ruin seeing her other friends so she spoke up.

"I didn't know you two were that serious?"

"She is," Troy stated, "I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. I haven't completely gotten over my last girlfriend.

"So you've been going through a lot of girls?" Gabriella went on.

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Chad answered for him.

"Chad!" Troy was all of the sudden shouting, "Just don't talk!"

Gabriella's phone rang breaking the awkward silence.

"Hi," she answered, "Yeah we'll come. Bye."

"Who was that?" Sharpay demanded.

"My mom."

"I miss seeing her," Troy said abruptly.

"Yeah, I know. You called her when you left. You could call her but not me! Not the one you, at the time, just left!" Gabriella said flaring up.

"You wouldn't have answered anyway!" Troy said back just as loudly.

"It wouldn't matter if I answered! At least I would've thought you cared about me!" she screamed.

"You could've called me! Maybe, I don't know," He said sarcastically, "To tell me about our baby!"

"He's my baby!" Gabriella shouted, "Not our baby!"

Tears were now running uncontrollably down her face. This last statement stopped Troy from screaming back. His eyes glistening with tears ready to burst.

"So this is how it's gonna be?" he asked quietly, "We won't agree on anything and Tyler will be all yours never knowing who is real dad is? Fine. At least it won't be my problem when he's different from everyone else at school. Sorry I ruined this for everyone else," he finished to the rest of the pack.

He got up and walked away without another word.

All the girls gathered around Gabriella and hugged her.

"I'm okay guys," she assured them, "I have to go though. I told my mom I'd wouldn't be long."

She stood up, wiped her face, grabbed her purse, and mumbled bye before walking away.

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpary shouted when she was gone, "What are we gonna do!?!"

"Nothing," Ryan answered immediately, "We shouldn't interfere. If they are meant to be together, they'll get together."

"He's right Shar," Taylor agreed, "If I know Gabriella and Troy, they'll meet up again."

"I think so too," Chad added, "Troy says he's over Gabriella but I know he's not."

'He never has that sparkle in his eye anymore," Kelsi stated sadly.

The friends sat for a few minutes later before Chad stood up abruptly.

"I gotta get back to the hotel," he declared, "Taylor, Gabriella left you without a car so do you want me to walk you home?"

"That'd be great," she said smiling.

The two said good-bye and started down the sidewalk.

"I hear Troy's girlfriend is the complete opposite of Gabriella," Taylor said.

"Oh yeah," Chad said, "She is all over Troy."

"That's what Sharpay said too," Taylor said laughing at the disgusted look on Chad's face.

"You know Taylor," Chad said, "We're gonna be back to New York the day after tomorrow. Maybe you guys could come and visit for awhile."  
"That'd be great," she said again, "I don't know if Gabriella would want to leave Tyler for that long."

"If she misses Troy she will," Chad stated.

"True."

"I know we're not gonna try to get them together, but I'll at least try to straighten Troy up."

"That would be okay," Taylor smiled.

When they reached Taylor's house Chad stopped her.

"Can I give you my number?" he asked.

"Only if I can give you mine," Taylor replied.

They laughed and exchanged phone numbers.

"Bye," Chad said.

"Bye."

**Author's Note**

**I hope you liked this chapter! It wasn't very long but I just wanted to add another meeting of Troy and Gabriella and one of Taylor and Chad! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 PAIN**

"Dude, What the heck was that about!?!" Chad shouted at Troy as soon as he walked into their hotel room.

"It wasn't my fault!" Troy defended himself, "She got mad first!"  
"You're an idiot," Chad replied, "If you ever want to get her back that's not the way to do it!"

He stormed out of the room without another word.

"Hey wait!" Troy chased after him, "Who said I want her back! Chad!"

"Come on man," Chad finally stopped, "I've known you for long enough to know you do!"

"There's no point," Troy said, "We're going back to New York in two days and Mel will be their waiting."

"Too bad you don't even love Melena."  
"Yea-"Troy started, "What do you mean! Of course I love Lene!"

Chad's cell phone rang saving him from answering.

"Hey. Will it be the usual route? Yeah I'll make sure of it. This is ok right? Bye."

Troy was extremely confused but decided it wasn't important.

"You know what; I'm sorry," Chad said, "Why don't you take a walk?"

"Ok," Troy said still confused.

"Ok, bye!" Chad pushed him towards the door and ran upstairs.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"What did you just tell Chad to do?" Kelsi asked Taylor.

"Nothing, he was just telling Troy to go for a walk," Taylor answered.

"I thought we decided not to try to get them together," Sharpay chimed in.

The three girls had met up again after getting ice cream.

"Like I told Chad," Taylor reasoned, "We're not doing anything bad because we didn't plan for them to meet. They're just gonna be in the same place at the same time. It was Gabriella's own idea to go for a walk." 

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Gabriella walked down the sidewalk staring at her feet. She had walked this way so many times she didn't need to pay attention.

'Troy and I used to walk this way all the time,' she thought before mentally kicking herself, 'Why do I keep thinking about that jerk?'

As if she could sense his presence Gabriella looked up just in time to see Troy turn the corner. She would've turned around if she wasn't on her way to pick up Tyler.

Troy could see Gabriella 50 yards away. He tried not to look at her. With every step they drew nearer.

'I'm just gonna walk right by and pretend not to see him,' Gabriella thought looking at the ground again.

'Ten yards,' Troy thought.

Gabriella took one more step and they were three feet apart. They both kept going about to walk by each other when Gabriella tripped on a loose stone. Troy instinctively reached out and caught her.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Sure," Troy replied, "I miss walking this sidewalk."

"Yeah," Gabriella replied looking everywhere but at him.

"Gabriella look," Troy said, "I know you'll never forgive me completely for what I did. I know we'll never be as close as we once were, but can't we at least talk? Can't you forgive me enough to discuss this with me?"  
Gabriella looked up at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes and wanted to her himself because he was the one that put it there.

"What's the point?" she asked, "You'll be gone again soon. We're better off apart."

She stepped away from him and ran ignoring his calls.

Pain filled Troy's body and tears filled his eyes. He stood their letting the pain drench his body. Then it all went away. His emotions went numb and he knew this wasn't the end. He wouldn't let it be.

**Author's Note**

**Ok, so I know this chapter is really short, but I'm gonna make up for it by sending another chapter to my friend that posts for me today. So there might be two chapters up today! Gabriella and Troy had one more confrontation and I promise there will be more! PLEASE REVIEW! I love ALL the reviews and thank you SO Much to people who send them! Oh yeah, Lene is the nickname Troy calls Melena. I just wanted to clear that up since I haven't used it before! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Secret**

"I'm ready!" Tyler shouted to his mom as she came down the stairs.

"Ok, let's get in the car," Gabriella replied.

They were on their way to the grocery store. Ten minutes later they were walking through the cereal aisle and Tyler was trying to decide what kind he wanted.

"Mom can I get this?"

As Gabriella turned around to see what her son wanted someone else entered the aisle.

'You again?' she thought before realizing what this meant.

Troy could see the worried look in her eyes.

'Does she really think I would tell Tyler the secret? Sure this would be a good way to get back at her for running form him, but I would never do that,' Troy thought.

"Troy Bolton," Tyler stated.

"Hey Tyler," Troy said, "How've you been?"

"You remembered my name?" Tyler asked amazed.

"Of course I did. This is your mom Gabriella Montez and her best friend is Taylor McKessie."

"Whoa!" Tyler exclaimed.

Troy smiled at the look on his face and said; "Excuse me I have to pay for these."

Gabriella noticed he was carrying three boxes of Cheez-Itz and smiled remembering how many of those he used to eat.

Then she realized what Troy had done for her. He hadn't told Tyler the truth. Maybe he was sorry for leaving her.

"Mom, can you believe we saw him here?" Tyler asked.

"No, that's amazing," Gabriella said hugging her son with one arm, "And yes you can get your favorite cereal."

"Thanks mommy!"

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Later that day Taylor and Chad were walking through the park when Taylor's cell phone rang.

"Hello," She answered.

"Hey Tay it's me. Do you have Chad's number?"

"He's right here. Do you want to talk to him?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah Thanks."

"Hey Gabi," Chad said.

"Hi. I was actually calling to get Troy's number from you."

"Oh sure," Chad said."

Chad gave her the number and hung up.

"She wanted Troy's number," Chad told Taylor smiling.

"Weird," Taylor replied also grinning.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Guys, I'm telling you the Cowboys are gonna crush the Sparrows," Joe argued with his teammates.

"There's no way!" Kyle argued back.

Troy laughed at the two guys that were fighting right as his phone started to ring. All the guys got silent and listened as he answered his phone.

"Hello," Troy answered.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"Gabriella? How'd you get my number?" Troy asked immediately.

All the guys gathered closer, Troy shook his head at them.

"Chad gave it to me," Gabriella replied still speaking quietly.

"Oh, ok. So what's up?"  
"Thanks for not telling Tyler the secret today."  
"Of course," Troy answered, "I wouldn't dream of giving that away. Seriously Gabriella.  
"Thanks for catching me yesterday and I'm sorry I ran," Gabriella went on," We're all getting together tomorrow at ten before you guys leave. You coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Troy answered beaming.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."  
Troy was still smiling as he closed his phone.

Gabriella's that girl from high school isn't she!?!" Tim asked curiously.

"Who told you about her?" Troy shouted.

"Whoops!" Time exclaimed.

"Who told you about her?" Troy repeated.

"It was Chad!" Brandon piped up hiding behind Tim, who was already behind Kyle who was mad because he was being used as a shield.

"I'll talk to him later," Troy said calming down the guys.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy ran down the hotel steps at 9:30 the next morning. Chad stumbled down behind him. They stepped outside together and started walking toward the park. When they arrived it was still ten till so they had to wait for everyone else. Gabriella didn't talk one on one the whole time until it was time to say good-bye. They were separated from everyone else by a few feet.

"Troy I-" she started.

"Let me," Troy demanded, "I'm so sorry for putting you through what I put you through. You don't deserve any of it. I'm gonna miss you. I hope you guys come and visit in New York sometime soon."

Gabriella leaned in toward Troy and kissed him. Troy was so taken aback he didn't kiss back. He was about to right as Gabriella pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said stepping back," I know this isn't what either of us want! Forget about me! I'm sorry!"

She ran again.

Troy was bewildered. He turned to face his friends.

He watched Chad whisper something to Taylor that made her smile. A second later Chad leaned down and kissed her quickly. Troy looked away and saw Sharpay and Ryan saing good-bye. His eyes then landed on Jason and Kelsi.

"Whoo Hoo! I got my girl back!"

Troy turned back to his best friend and saw him jumping in the air.

Troy smiled, happy that all his friends were happy.

"Where's Gabriella?" Jessica, Ryan's wife, asked from behind him.

"I don't know. But when you see her, tell her I still want you all to come to New York."

**Author's Note**

**There you go. Gabriella and Troy had a conversation without fighting! Even a kiss! The kiss didn't go to well though! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me if you did! I love all the reviews! Thanks so much!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 New York**

"Troy!" Melena came running towards him as he stepped off the bus.

Troy took her in his arms and swung her around.

"I missed you," he said.

Chad shook his head as he walked by.

"Troy's not very convincing is he?" Joe asked.

Chad snorted: "It's good enough for Melena."

"Hey guys! Wait!" Troy ran up behind them with Melena hanging onto his arms.

"Sorry dude. We just thought you'd want to be alone," Chad said innocently.

"Oh, no. It's ok. Lene's coming over tonight."

"God save me," Chad said making the other guys laugh.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Come on Gabriella! We're all going!" Jason begged her.

He, Taylor, Ryan, and Jess were trying to convince Gabriella to go to New York for a week.

"Guys, I can't leave Tyler here for that long. And my mom's gonna be in Colorado visiting her sister the week they want us to come."

"We'll change the week," Jason suggested.

"No, we can't," Taylor said, "That's the only week we can go that won't interfere with basketball."

"I won't go," Jessica said, "If you trust me, I'll stay here with Tyler for a week."

"Oh, Jess. Of course I trust you," Gabriella assured her.

"Ok then. Jess and I will stay here with Tyler," Ryan said.

"Ry, don't you want to see Sharpay?" Jess asked.

"I'll see her again," Ryan assured them.

"So Gabriella?" Taylor said.

"Ok, fine."

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

A few minutes later Taylor and Gabriella were on there way to pick up Tyler from school.

"Gabs, it won't be that bad!" Taylor was trying to convince her, "Just one week forget you Troy problems and have fun in New York!"

"What do you mean, forget my Troy problems? It's not like he's all I think about!"

"Oh, come on! How could you not constantly think about him? Tyler doesn't go five minutes without bringing him up."

"Ok, ok," Gabriella gave in, "I think about him a lot. But I don't love him and he doesn't love me."  
"I'm sorry, Gabriella. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok," Gabriella replied, "Here comes Ty."

"Hey mom! Hi Taylor!" he called running towards them.

"Hi," they both replied.

On their way home Gabriella dropped Taylor off at her house. When she and Tyler got home she stopped him before he went inside.

"Honey, I have something to ask you. Taylor wants me to go to New York with her. We'd be leaving in two days for a week."

"That's so cool!" he shouted.

"You see Tyler; you'd have to stay here with Ryan and Jessica."

"Great," Tyler said.

"Tyler, a week is a long time."

"I know mom. But I can handle it! I think you deserve this!"

Gabriella laughed and hugged her son.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Everyone's coming up tomorrow," Chad told Troy.

"What?" he asked pulling away from Melena.

He had been spending more time with her since they had gotten back. Chad decided it was a way to numb the pain Gabriella had caused him.

"Our friends from New Mexico are coming up tomorrow for a week," Chad explained slowly.

"All of 'em?"

"Yeah."

Chad would've sworn he saw Troy smile before turning back to his girlfriend.

"I figured we'd take them to RJ's tomorrow night," Chad went on making the couple look at him again. He loved seeing the look on Melena's face when he interrupted them.

"Sounds good," Troy said.

Chad waited until the couple was kissing before saying: "I thought so."

"CHAD!" the couple shouted together.

Chad held back a laugh and walked to his room.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"You guys better be really glad I came without Lene. It took me forever to explain to her why she couldn't come," Troy complained.

They were all in the airport waiting for their friends.

"What'd you tell her Sharpay questioned curiously.

"That Chad needed to talk to me alone because he needs moral support since he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Chad hit his best friend, "I have a girlfriend!"

Troy laughed.

"That's the first time you've laughed in days," Kelsi observed

Troy shrugged and looked away.

They waited around until finally the right plane was unloading.

Gabriella, Taylor, and Jason ran to their friends and hugged. Troy noticed that Gabriella didn't even look at him.

"How's everything?" Gabriella asked.

"We're great," Sharpay answered.

"Hey, Tay," Chad said, "Let's go get the luggage."

They took each other around the waist and walked off.

"Kels, I brought you something," Jason said taking her hand.

They walked away as Sharpay's cell phone rang.

Zeke was left awkwardly with Troy and Gabriella. He knew he had to get away.

"Chad's gonna drop a suitcase, I better go help," he said running off.

Gabriella turned to walk away but Troy grabbed her arm.

"I want us to be able to talk. Can't we just be friends?" he asked nervously.

Gabriella looked at her feet thinking hard.

"Let's just forget what happened in New Mexico and move on," Troy suggested.

Gabriella nodded not looking at him. She tried to hide a tear running down her face. Troy saw it anyway and instinctively put his hand on her cheek to brush it off.

"You're coming to out favorite club, RJ's, tonight, right?" he asked.

She looked at him now and nodded again.

"We don't have to go to a _club_ you know. If you don't want to," he said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha," she retorted, "I've been to my fair share of clubs, Bolton."

"_You?"_

She slapped his arm laughing. Everyone else returned to their friends and they left the airport together.

**Author's Note**

**Ok, so Troy and Gabriella are going to be friends. Finally! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I love all the things you readers have to say! Thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Mixed Feelings**

"Are you girls ready!?!" Chad called into Sharpay's house.

Gabriella came out.

"They're coming. Sharpay had a nail crisis."  
Right then Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor cam falling out of the house on top of each other laughing hysterically.

Gabriella rolled her eyes grinning slightly before turning around.

Troy's eyes were instantly glued to her. She was wearing tight light colored jeans with a light pink tank top. Her flats matched the tank top perfectly as did her small heart earrings. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her face was just barely touched with the perfect amount of make-up.

When the girls had calmed down Zeke took Sharpay around the waist, Chad took Taylor, and Jason took Kelsi.

"After you," Troy said letting Gabriella go in front of him. He was wearing washed looking jeans and a striped blue polo shirt. His light brown hair was shaggy and perfect as usual.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

When the friends had reached RJ's the first thing they did was show the newcomers around. Then they all started dancing. It didn't take long for Troy to find someone to dance with. He had not worn sunglasses or a hat, so everyone recognized him. He and Chad sometimes disguised themselves before going into public.

Gabriella had no one to dance with so she sat down at the bar. A few minutes later she saw Troy fighting his way towards her.

"Hey," he said sitting next to her.

"Every girl out there wants to dance with you, Troy. You shouldn't waste time talking to me!" Gabriella said smiling slightly.

"Actually," Troy said, "I was hoping you'd dance with me."

Gabriella smiled hugely now, and took his hand. They walked to the dance floor and danced like they used to.

"Finally," Chad mumbled to Taylor.

"They're not together," she replied.

"They're getting close."  
Taylor smiled and pecked his lips.

"Party's over," Sharpay whispered to them, "Lene Lene's here."

Sharpay called Troy's girlfriend this when neither of them were around showing her annoyance for the nickname Lene.

"Crap!" Chad shouted.

Gabriella had noticed a girl talking to Chad that looked impatient. She figured it was the famous Melena.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asked causing Troy to stop dancing.

"Yeah, I didn't know she was gonna be here."

"Well, you better go dance with her," Gabriella said walking back to her seat at the bar.

Troy ran his hands through his hair and walked off towards Melena.

"Hey," Troy whispered slipping his arms around her waist.

"Baby!" she squealed wrapping her arms around him and kissing his nose.

"We'll let you be," Chad said rolling his eyes.

Troy and Melena ignored him as they walked to the dance floor.

"I better go talk to Gabriella," Taylor said.

"Ok, can I still dance?" Chad questioned.

"You don't need my permission to dance," she smiled as she walked away.

"How are you?" she asked Gabriella sitting down.

"Great! This place is amazing!" Gabriella exclaimed staring at the crowded dance floor.

"Do you wanna find someone to dance with?" Taylor offered.

"No thanks. Troy and I danced."

"I saw you," Taylor said trying to be sensitive with the subject.

Tay I have to tell you something!" Gabriella shouted suddenly.

"Ok, you wanna go outside?"

"Ok, let's go."

They gathered Sharpay and Kelsi and stepped into the night air.

"Guys," Gabriella started, "I never wanted to say this again. But I can't keep it in any longer! I still love him!"

Kelsi smiled hugely and gave Gabriella a hug. Sharpay jumped up and down, and Taylor sighed in relief.

"Don't worry he still loves you too," Sharpay said when she was done jumping

"What?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh come on Gabriella," Kelsi said, "It's so obvious!"

Gabriella turned to Taylor.

"All I know his, he still looks at you like he used too," Taylor told her.

"And, until we visited New Mexico and saw you again," Sharpay said, "Troy only smiled and his eyes were only gleaming when he was on the court."

Gabriella blushed and mumbled: "But he's still with Melena."

"Just give him time, he'll come around," Kelsi said.

"Yeah, now let's dance!" Sharpay shouted.

The girls went back in and danced together having a great time with their best friends.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

The eight friends and sometimes Melena went to all the best places they could. On the fourth day of their visit they were accompanied by Melena to a fancy restaurant.

"This place is really expensive," Taylor noted looking at the menu.

"Don't worry, I have and in with the cook," Troy said laughing.

All the friends joined in, especially Melena.

"Oh my gosh, baby, you are so funny!" She smiled at him and kissed his nose.

'What is up with her and Troy's nose?' Gabriella thought.

Troy smiled at her and kissed her causing her to giggle even more. This went on for a few more minutes before Gabriella and Chad got annoyed at the same time and both claimed they needed the restroom.

"They are so annoying," Chad said when he and Gabriella were out of earshot.

"I'll say. When Sharpay explained Melena to me, I thought she was exaggerated.

"I don't really have to pee," Chad said which earned him a filthy look from a group of ladies at a nearby table.

"Me neither," Gabriella giggled.

The friends waited a few more minutes before walking back to the table. Thankfully there was an actual conversation going on now.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

The next morning Gabriella woke up and walked out of Chad's room. All the girls were staying in there and the guys were sleeping on couches or in Troy's room.

She was the first one up so she started to get herself a glass of water.

"Do you always help yourself to whatever you want in other people's houses?"

Gabriella jumped and turned around.

"Troy! You scared me!"

He smiled lopsidedly and finished pulling on his shirt.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"I, unlike some people, don't sleep away the whole morning," she said sarcastically, "And even if I wanted to I couldn't. Tyler won't let me sleep past 9:30."

This was the first time Gabriella or Troy had brought up their son.

"Don't let me stop you from getting your drink. I know that's the first thing you do every morning."

"You still remember that?" Gabriella whipped around so fast she knocked another cup of the table. The contents in it spread across the floor.

"Sorry!" she called instantly bending over to pick it up.

Troy had already reached for it. The result was both of them crouched by the ground, faces inches apart, hands touching.

"Don't worry about it. And yes, I still remember that."

Gabriella swallowed nervously as Troy took her hand to help her up. They were still standing close.

"Baby, where are you?" The voice of none other than Melena asked.

Troy and Gabriella both looked around and saw her walking out of Troy's room rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Lene," Troy said, "I thought you had to be somewhere."

"Did you expect me to leave without saying good-bye?"

Troy walked over to her and they wrapped their arms around each other. Before the kissing came Gabriella busied herself with cleaning the mess so she didn't have to witness anything. She also tried o make as much noise as possible so she couldn't hear them either.

"Bye Lene. I love you."

'Lene,' Gabriella thought, 'what a stupid nickname.'

She came to realize she hated that name almost as much as she hated the person.

Right as Melena left Taylor and Kelsi walked into the kitchen saving Troy and Gabriella from any awkwardness.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

The day Gabriella, Taylor, and Jason were going home the friends all went to one last nice park. Troy and Melena were coming late because they were visiting Melena's parents. Everyone else saw them approaching and watched them.

They were about to step into the park when Mel pecked Troy's lips. They turned to face each other and the result was a make-out session.

They finally reached everyone else.

"Is it windy out there?" Chad asked gesturing to Troy's messed up hair.

Troy hit him and ruffled his hair to make it lay flat.

A half hour later everyone was hugging and saying good-bye. Melena had left ten minutes earlier for a manicure.

When Gabriella had hugged everyone else, she turned to Troy.

"Well, I guess its good-bye again," she said.

"I guess it is," Troy's hand reached up to brush a piece of hair of Gabriella's face. The mere feel of his hand sent chills down her spine.

"Gabriella, I hope to see you soon," Troy whispered as they got closer and closer.

"Me too," she whispered, "Really soo-"

She was cut off by Troy's lips crashing onto hers. He was kissing her, and she was kissing back. The rest of the gang watched from a distance.

When they pulled apart neither of them moved.

"Troy I-" she started, "What did we do? You? We? Melena? This isn't what you want! I gotta go!" She stuttered. She ran away from Troy and flagged down a cab. She jumped in and Troy watched the car disappear. He could hear everyone else run up behind him and he turned around.

"Where's Taylor and Jason?" he asked realizing they weren't there.

"They went after her. We figured she'd go straight to the airport," Sharpay answered.

"What have I done?" Troy asked running his hands through his hair, "We were ok. Then we kissed. Now she'll hate me again!"

"Troy are you an idiot?" Chad asked, "Haven't you watched that girl run away from you enough times? Go after her and tell her how you feel!"

**Author's Note**

**Like I always say, I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me if you did! I really appreciate reviews! I know the kissing thing already happened once. That was on purpose! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Chase**

"You don't understand!" Troy was almost yelling at the airline employee, "I need the next flight to New Mexico!"

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Bolton," She told him sympathetically, "The flight is already sold out."

Troy walked away thinking of what to do next. He was running his hands through his hair when there was a tap on his shoulder.

"What?" he said turning around.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bolton?" a lady asked.

"Yeah?"

"My daughter and I couldn't help but to over hear your problem. We would like to give you are spot on the plane. You see, we wanted a later flight anyway, but thought this would be the only one going today."

By now other people had realized Troy Bolton was so close and started gathering around.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me! How much do I owe you?" Troy exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," the mom said, "Can she just have your autograph?"

"Of course!"

He took the picture of himself and wrote the girl a quick message.

"Just take enough to get yourselves new tickets!" Troy demanded pulling out a wad of money and handing them some.

"Flight 518 is now boarding," a voice spoke through the airport.

"That's you," the mom said.

Troy thanked them again and started rushing through the crowd apologizing and saying he'd explain later. He swore under his breath when he heard Melena's voice behind him.

"Troy!" she called sweetly.

He turned to face her wondering why the heck she was there.

"My flights boarding, Mel."

"I'll walk you too it. It won't leave without you!"

"Mel, listen," Troy said, "I didn't want to have to rush through this, but I have to tell you. I need to get to Gabriella and tell her something extremely important."

"Troy," Melena cut him off, "I saw what you just did. You paid that lady for her place on the plane and ignored all the people you ran through. That's not like you. You're sweating nervously and looking all around. She must be a really good friend of yours. So go get her! But don't forget to call me! I love you!" she gave him a quick kiss,

"Last call for Flight 518," the voice said again.

Troy didn't have time to think about what Melena had said, so he turned and ran.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy was running through the streets of Albuquerque. Looking at all the spots he thought Gabriella might be. She wasn't at her favorite park, the ice cream shop, or even her own house.

'Her moms!' Troy thought suddenly and turned around running back towards Gabriella's old home.

He was a block away when he spotted someone 100 yards in front of him.

"Gabriella!?!" Troy shouted and ran towards her.

The petite girl turned and couldn't help but to smile.

"Gabriella!" he said again as he reached her. He took her in his arms and swung her around.

"I missed you," he mumbled into her dark curls and kissing her head.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" she asked pulling away to look in his face.

"I couldn't let you run away from me again. I'm sorry I kissed you. You just need to know how I feel about you. I didn't realize how much I missed you until I saw you again."

"Troy, you don't really have feeling for me. You just want to because we have a child together."

"Gabriella, I love you! You have to believe and trust me!"

"Look at me and say that again," Gabriella demanded.

"Gabriella Montez," he said staring into her eyes, "I love you!"

"Oh Troy! I love you too! I love you so much. I tried to tell myself I didn't but deep down I always have!'

Troy swung her around again this time planting his lips on hers when he set her down. They quickly deepened the kiss realizing how much they had missed it.

"Troy," Gabriella moaned pulling away reluctantly.

"What's up?" he asked stroking her face.

"We should go to my place and talk instead of right here."

"Is Tyler there?" Troy asked.

"No he's at Taylor's. Her brother and nephew are visiting and Tyler likes to play with the nephew."

"I didn't know Taylor had a brother!" Troy said.

"Yeah, he was in high school during our high school days," Gabriella answered.

"Oh."

"So will you come over?"

"Of course."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"You want anything to drink?" Gabriella asked a few minutes later sitting down on her couch next to Troy.

"No, I'm good," he said scooting closer to her.

His arm was resting on the couch above her shoulders.

"Troy, how did we stay apart for so long?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know baby," Troy replied, "But I don't ever want to be apart for that long again."

"I really do love you, Troy."

"I love you too, Gabs."

He leaned down and captured her lips again.

"Oh Troy," she mumbled between kisses.

They sat there for a few minutes before Troy's phone rang.

"Yeah," he answered, "I'm with her now. Thanks man. Bye."

He hung up.

"Chad was checking up on me."

Gabriella smiled and took Troy's hand.

"We have so much time to make up for," he said.

"I know," Gabriella agreed, "But let's slow down for a minute we have some things to discuss. First of all we live almost the entire way across the country from each other. And the fact that you have a girlfriend!"

"How do you know I didn't break up with her?" Troy questioned.

"Did you?"

"No."

Gabriella rolled her eyes laughing.

"You haven't changed much," she said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Troy asked.

"No way," Gabriella answered.

Now Troy laughed.

Gabs, I'm sorry I was moving to fast."

Don't worry Troy. I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to bring up the problems."

"Ok, baby," he said, "Wait is that too fast?"

"Not exactly, _sweetie_," she replied.

They both laughed and Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms.

"Let me take care of Melena. As for living so far apart, I'll move if I have too."

"Troy, no!" Gabriella exclaimed sitting up, "Your career! You can't give up your dreams that easily!"  
"Gabriella, you are my dream."

Gabriella smiled remembering all of Troy's cheesy lines and how they used to make fun of them together.

"Oh Troy," she said again, "Maybe...maybe we could move to New York."

"You would do that?" Troy questioned.

It was Gabriella's phone that rang this time. She jumped off the couch as she hung up.

"Troy! Tay's on her way here wit Tyler!"

"It's ok, Gabs! I'll go to my parent's house."

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know baby, but I will."

"When do you go back to New York?"

"Tomorrow night. I'll talk to you tomorrow before I leave."

"Ok, bye Troy."

He was walking out the door.

"I love you!" she called.

"I love you too."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy was walking down the sidewalk thinking about how he could break up with Melena. He was a block away from his parent's house when he realized he was thinking so hard he could almost here Melena's voice in his head. It took him another minute to realize it wasn't in his head.

"Mel!?!" he shouted turning around, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured if you and this Gabriella girl are such good friends I should get to know her a little more. Are you going to her house now?"

"No," Troy answered reluctantly letting Melena wrap her arms around him, "I'm going to my parent's house."

"Oh!" Melena answered cheerfully, "Guess who I brought!"

"Who?" Troy asked nervously.

"Look silly!" Melena pointed down the sidewalk.

He looked and saw a few reporters and two camera men walking towards them.

"Mel, what is this?"

"Well, as I was getting off the plane one of the reporters recognized me from seeing us on TV and asked if I was going to see you. When I said yes they asked if they could come along. I thought the more publicity the better! Aren't you excited!?!"

"Actually Mel, I'm not really in the mood," Troy told her.

"It'll be quick!' she promised as she set up where they should stand and told the reporters they were ready.

**Author's Note**

**Taylor had already gotten back from New York. She, Gabriella, and Jason were on the same flight. Just wanted to clear that up. Also, is anyone else annoyed with Melena? I made her up and I'm annoyed!! Anyway, I hope you liked it! And even though Troy and Gabriella finally made up, that doesn't mean it's the end of the story! There's a lot more to come! PLEAASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 The Truth Come Out**

"Ready or not, here I come!" Gabriella called.

She and Tyler were in the back yard playing hide-and-seek.

Gabriella uncovered her eyes and looked around. She continued looking for one minute before she found her son lying in a bush.

"You peeked!" Tyler shouted when Gabriella found him.

"I thought we were playing hide-and-peek!" Gabriella claimed.

Tyler attempted to tackle her and they both landed on the ground laughing.

Gabriella's cell phone rang. She got up and walked over to the bench where it was sitting.

"Hello," she answered.

"Gabriella, it's me," Troy said.

"Oh."

"I know you're mad at me for not coming back. I'm really sorry and please let me explain," Troy said.

"What's the point?" Gabriella asked, "We both know this isn't going to work.

"Gabriella, please."  
"One second," she said turning to Tyler, "Honey, will you go get me the blue notebook off my bed?" she asked so she could privately talk to Troy.

"Gabriella, I love you!"

"Troy, I love you too. But I know you're still in love with Melena," Gabriella told him.

"Gabriella! I never really loved Mel! I just made myself believe I did to numb my pain. I'm not gonna try to force you to be with me if you don't want to. Just tell me what you want," Troy said.

"Troy, I told you I love you. Listen, I saw you on TV."

"What?" Troy asked.

_Flashback_

"_Mom! Look who's on TV!"_

_Gabriella walked in to the living room and saw the man that claimed to love her standing with his girlfriend._

"_How about a kiss?" the reporter was asking._

_Troy accepted the kiss Melena planted on his lips._

_Gabriella was crushed. Then she thought maybe this was an old interview. But when Troy never came back, all of her hopes were gone._

_End Flashback_

"Gabriella, that interview was the day I left your house. Melena followed me to New Mexico and brought reporters. Even if you don't want to be with me, I'm breaking up with Melena. Actually, I already did," Troy explained.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

_Flashback_

"_Troy aren't you coming in?"_

_A taxi had just taken Troy and Melena from the airport to Melena's house and Troy had started walking away._

"_Mel, we have to talk. I've loved being with you. It's been a lot of fun, and you'd be a great friend. But I once experienced love so great, I can't get over it. I feel guilty being with you when there's someone else in my life. I'm sorry," Troy explained._

"_You've been cheating on me?" Melena asked._

"_No Mel," Troy said, "I would never cheat on you. I don't want to hurt you, and it would be hurting you to stay with you if I also loved someone else. I hope you understand."_

"_Oh I understand," Melena said taking a step towards Troy, "But that doesn't stop me from doing this!"_

_She slapped him hard across the face. Troy shook it off, shocked._

_End Flashback_

"She slapped you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Troy answered, "I gotta go. Coach is calling."

"Bye," Gabriella whispered.

"Bye."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Dude, what'd she say?" Chad asked running over to his friend.

"She was mad. She thought I didn't break up with Melena because she saw that stupid interview on TV," Troy answered.

"Did you tell her you broke up with Melena?" Chad questioned.

"Yeah," Troy replied, "Then I told her I had to go."

"Idiot!" Chad exclaimed.

"She did say she loved me though," Troy reasoned.

"You know what?" Chad asked, "How about we go to RJ's after practice?"

"No," Troy said, "I'm not in the mood."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Taylor and Gabriella were in the food court at the mall. They had picked up milkshakes from Dairy Queen and their bags were lying at their feet.

"Ok, Gabriella," Taylor said, "Tell me."

"Ok, so it ends up Troy did break up with Melena and he told me he does still love me. The truth is, I still love him, but he's all the way in New York! I would move to New York to be with him, but I do not want to leave you. And, Tay, I have to tell Tyler but I don't know how!"

Gabriella said all this very fast and ended by taking big slurps of her milkshake through the straw.

"It's ok, Gabs. We can figure this out. This is gonna be easier than I thought it would actually," Taylor said.

Gabriella finally stopped sipping her milkshake to look at Taylor, confused.

"Gabriella," Taylor explained, "Chad and I have been talking. We want to have a relationship but not across the country. I've been thinking about moving down there. And asking you if you wanted to come."

"Tay, are you serious!" Gabriella exclaimed, "That would be great! But where would we live?"

"Don't worry. If you want to do this, Chad already told me about a house we can rent three doors down from his and Troy's."

"Oh, Tay," Gabriella said, "Do you think this can work?"

"All you have to do is tell your mom and Tyler."

"Tay! How can I do that?"

"You were number one in our school! What happened to the Gabriella that doesn't crack under pressure?" Taylor asked.

"I always crack under pressure, its Troy who doesn't!" Gabriella exclaimed, "That's it!

I have to do this for Troy!"

"That's my girl!" Taylor said, "Now let's go! We still have a few more stores!"

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

**Tyler's POV**

I was standing outside of my school and I saw my mom's car.

'She's early today,' I thought.

"Hi mom!" I said jumping into the car.

"Hi honey. How was school," my mom asked.

I told her it was good as I stared out the window. My mom and I usually talk the whole time when she picked me up from school. Today, however, my mom was silent.

"Are you ok?" I asked as we pulled in to our driveway.

"We need to talk honey," she said, "Why don't you run upstairs, put your stuff down, wash your hands, and meet me at the picnic table out front?"

"Ok mommy!" I called running upstairs.

I did as I was told and when I sat down at the picnic tale my mom put a few chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk in front of me.

"Tyler," my mom started sitting across from me, "Have you ever wondered about your dad?"

"Well, I guess sometimes," I answered confused, "Why?"

"What if I told you we've been reunited?" my mom went on.

I immediately got really excited. I think I'm gonna meet my dad!

"Do you still get along?" I questioned.

"Honey, I know this might be hard for you to understand," my mom looked like she was struggling to tell me this, "But your father and I loved each other more than I can explain. But when we were young we got into a fight and he moved away. We weren't married. However, when we met again, we realized we still loved each other."

Now I was getting really excited. My mom went on to tell me that Taylor might move to New York because her boyfriend is my dads best friend. This was slightly confusing, but I understood.

"Mommy, are we gonna move to New York?" I asked.

"Only if it's ok with you," she told me.

"Well," I said, "What's my dad's name?"

My mom took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she grabbed my hands.

"Troy Bolton."  
I was about to laugh at my moms "joke" when I noticed how serious she looked.

"Are you serious?' was all I could say.

My mom nodded he head slowly. My mouth went dry and I felt slightly dizzy. I had a strong desire to dump my glass of milk, I decided against that and ran upstairs instead. I slammed my door and threw myself on my bed. I looked around and saw dozens of Troy Bolton, my dad, staring back at me. I jumped up and started ripping sown a nearby poster. My door opened and I faced my mom.

"You never told me!" I said furiously, "How could you!?!"

"Tyler please," she said, "Listen to my side of the story."

"It's not gonna change the fact that you lied! Even after we met him!" I said.

"Tyler," my mom said.

I ran past her down the steps and back outside. I didn't stop until I was safely in my tree house away from everything. I started throwing pebbles at the side of my tree house thinking hard.

I was thinking of what grandma would say if I talked to her about it. She'd ask me why I was mad. I really don't know why I'm mad at Troy Bolton. He never lied. But, he didn't tell me when I met him. It's easier to be mad at both of them anyway.

I don't know why I'm upset that Troy Bolton is my dad. That's actually really cool. Troy Bolton is my dad. But, why didn't anyone tell me?

Right then, my mom came climbing up the ladder to.

"Tyler, please let me talk to you."

"What is there to say? There's no more to it! You lied!" I shouted.

"Do not raise your voice at me, young man!" my shouted back, "This is why! I didn't want you to hate him for leaving. I wanted to move on, start a new life. I didn't want you to think Troy doesn't love you! He didn't even know about you until you met him in that locker room!"

Now I was thinking again. What my mom said was bringing me to reality. She had accomplished what she wanted to. Without another word she left. That's why Troy broke up with his girlfriend; I had read it in a magazine. He broke up with his girlfriend to be with my mom. Looking down towards the ground I saw my mom dial a number on her cell phone. Her voice traveled up to where I was.

"Troy, how are you?" she was saying.

There was a pause after everything she said.

"Troy, I just told him. He freaked out. I don't know why. I feel so bad, but he doesn't understand why I never told him. I'm sure he doesn't hate you now. Well, he took down one poster of you."

There was a long pause.

My mom started laughing loudly, staring dreamily into the sky.

It's a lot to be suddenly told your hero is your dad," she continued.

She paused for a little longer and said, "I understand you have to go to basketball practice. I know, basketball is life!"

She laughed again then sang, "Just kidding! Ok, bye Troy. I love you too."

My mom was walking back into the house as she hung up the phone.

I feel so bad now, so guilty. I have to talk to Bobby.

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all so much for all the great reviews! And I'm sorry for a mistake I made in chapter 5. I accidentally called Melena Em! I'm extremely sorry and thank you for pointing that out! Please keep reviewing! I love to know what my readers think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 The Make-Up**

Tyler's POV

"Hi, Tyler," my mom said as I came down the steps the next morning.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"I made you pancakes," my mom told me smiling.

"Can I go to Bobby's?" I asked somewhat rudely starting to eat the pancakes my mom set in front of me.

"I guess," My mom answered, "You have to clean your room first though."

"Ok," I replied shortly.

My mom finally let me go over to Bobby's house after I ate lunch at 12:30. Bobby was really smart and knew when to be fun and when to be serious. His mom called him down and we went out to his backyard. I ran to his sand box immediately. He too jumped in and started playing.

"Bobby," I said, "I need your help."

"With what?" he asked wiping off his glasses.

Bobby was really skinny and had pretty big glasses. His hair was short and blonde. He looked like what some people would call a nerd. But everyone knew he wasn't. He's the best player on the midget's basketball team. Well, he and I have equal skill.

I then told him everything. His mouth dropped open wider and wider as I went on. When I finished my story I could tell my best friend was thinking hard.

"First of all, why are you mad at Troy Bolton? Maybe your mom asked him not to tell you. And, you said your mom said he didn't even know about you. I think it's_sweet _that he's your dad. I mean think about it, Troy Bolton, is your _dad_!"

"I guess you're right," I agreed, "I don't really have a reason to be mad at him. But, my mom could've told me. I mean she knew how much I loved Troy, and she never told me!"

"Tyler," Bobby said, "Think about it. Your mom knew that if you knew Troy was your dad you would want to meet him. I'm guessing your parents had a real big fight or something, so like your mom said she didn't want to see Troy. She wanted to move on with her life. And, don't you think it would be hard for your mom to see her ex-boyfriend everywhere in her house? And, maybe she has her own weird grown-up reasons. Give her time, and she'll tell you."

"How do you know all this?" I questioned.

He shrugged.

I guess he's right, again. How can I talk to my mom now though? I have to do it now. And, that's when it hit me. I would probably soon be living in the same city as Troy Bolton. Maybe someday I would live in the same house as Troy Bolton. My dad.

"Thanks Bobby! I gotta go talk to my mom!"

"Anytime!" Bobby called running to the front of the house with me.

I glanced up and down both sides of the street. When it was clear I ran across the street into my front door.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Gabriella's POV

I can't believe this. I thought he might be mad, but not this mad. He doesn't even want to be here! He asked to go to Bobby's instead. I need help!

"Tay?" I said when she answered her cell phone, "Listen to this."

I told her everything.

"Gabs," Taylor said when i was finished, "All I can tell you is to give him time. I mean think of the huge influence Troy has had on Tyler already. And he suddenly finds out, after seven years, that his hero is his dad. It's a lot for him to handle."

"Thanks Tay," I said, "Are you willing to wait until Tyler is ready to confront Troy to move to New York?"

"Of course I'll wait for you guys!" my best friend exclaimed, "Why don't you call Troy and tell him and I'll tell Chad?"

"Ok," I agreed, "Thanks again."

I hung up and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey, Gabs," Troy's soothing voice answered.

"Hey," I replied, "I just talked to Tay."

"What'd she say?" Troy asked me.

"She told me to give Ty time."

"That's exactly right," Troy said, "He'll come around when you least expect it."

"Thanks Troy," I said, "There's something else."

"Oh?" Troy asked curiously, "What's that?"

"Well, Tay's moving in three doors down from you and Chad," I said.

"Yeah, Chad told me," Troy answered.

"Well, Ty and I are moving with her."

"No way!" Troy shouted, "Are you serious!?!"  
I laughed and answered, "Are you mad about that?"

"Of course not baby!" Troy exclaimed, "That's the best news I've heard in a long time! I love you so much!"

"I love you too," I laughed again.

Tyler came bursting into the house.

"I gotta go," I said.

"Bye, baby," Troy hung up.

I turned to Tyler closing my phone.

"Mom!" he panted, "Can we talk!?"

"Of course we can," I said leading him to the couch in the living room.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Was this really happening? Tyler had already had enough time? Was he going to forgive me already?

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I got mad," he said shortly.

I could tell this was really hard for him. Then he suddenly let it all out.

"I just went and talked to Bobby. He explained that you probably had your own reasons, and made me realize I didn't have a reason to me mad at Troy, and...and...I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

I took this all in and smiled at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that should be sorry. Please forgive me," I said to him.

He came flying into my arms and he embraced me in a hug.

"I love you, Tyler," I said.

"I love you too mommy," he replied.

How did I get this lucky? I'm really going to be moving in with Troy. I can't believe this! I don't deserve this!

"Mommy," Tyler asked, "When are we moving?"

I had tears of happiness in my eyes now.

"Are you really ok with moving?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"I'm not sure when," I answered, "But soon."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

I went to my mom's house to tell her and she was so happy for me. I talked to Taylor too and we planned to move in a week and a half. That's in so little time, but I still can't wait! Nothing could go wrong now! No one can ruin my happiness!

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'll make up for it by sending another chapter ASAP. Thanks again for all the great reviews! They are so great! I hope you enjoyed it!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 How Long Can Happiness Last?**

"Are you nervous?" Tyler asked his mom as their flight was unloading in New York.

"Not really," Gabriella answered truthfully, "Troy's the kind of guy I can be myself around. I'm never nervous or uncomfortable around him."

Tyler, even though he was only seven, could tell his mom really did like Troy.

"You really like this guy don't you?" he asked anyway.

"Oh yeah she does!" Taylor chimed in.

Gabriella whacked Taylor playfully before smiling at her son and grabbing his hand.

When they gotten their luggage they went to get a taxi.

"Troy said he was sorry they couldn't come and get us," Gabriella explained, "but they had practice."

They were about to leave the airport when Taylor stopped them.

"Look!" she said.

All three of them looked in the direction of her finger and saw Troy and Chad entering the airport through a different door.

"Troy!" Gabriella called.

He turned and immediately his face lit up with a knee bending smile. Gabriella beamed back at them. Taylor waved and Chad smiled. Suddenly, the two guys ran over and embraced their girlfriends.

"Troy, it's so good to see you!" Gabriella laughed.

"You too," Troy replied, "I can't believe you're moving here to New York!"  
"Me neither!" she replied.

They simply looked at each other for a few more seconds before giving in and kissing. When they broke apart Gabriella laid her head on Troy's chest.

"I love you," he mumbled into her head.

She lifted her head and stared into her eyes.

"I love you too."

Gabriella moved away from Troy suddenly and pulled Tyler in front of her.

"I think you two should meet properly. Tyler this is your dad. Troy this is your son, Tyler," she said.

"I hope we can catch up on these last seven years and become good friends," Troy said, "and by the way, you're a good looking kid."

Tyler smiled shyly.

"He looks just like you," Gabriella stated.

"That's what I said," Troy replied, "He's a good looking kid!"

The couple laughed as Tyler decided to say something.

"I hope so too," Tyler said bravely, "We have a good start. You're already my hero."  
Troy swelled with pride, so happy that Tyler has said that. Gabriella almost cried.

"And I'm already proud to call you my son," Troy smiled.

"And I'm happy to have my family together," Gabriella said.

She grabbed Tyler and Troy and hugged them both tightly.

"Woman," Tyler mumbled.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Chad said, "but we have a lot to do. And we're in the middle of an airport."

Everyone laughed and the five happy people left smiling.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Gabriella!" Taylor shouted through the house, "Troy just called! He said he'll be here in ten minutes!"

"Thanks," Gabriella answered clasping her earring as she walked into the kitchen.

Troy, Gabriella, and Tyler were going out to eat and Troy was going to show them a few nice parks. ( because, for some odd reason the writer of this story has a weird obsession with parks :p) This was the first full day in New York, but Gabriella wanted Troy and Tyler to get to know each other as soon as possible.

"Tyler! You ready!?!" she called.

He came out of his small bedroom and nodded.

"Come here," Gabriella ordered sitting down on the couch.

She helped Tyler up next to her.

"I know this is going to be hard for you. I had to calm Troy down more than I had to calm you down!"

They both smiled and Gabriella continued.

"Troy wants you to be comfortable around him so bad. He wants to be a good father and he wants you to except him. But neither of us is going to push you to do anything. I understand it's going to take time, and I want you to take as long as you need. But, please try to show him what a great kid you are!"

"Ok, mommy," Tyler replied.

"Troy's here!' Taylor called, "Have fun!"

"You too!" Tyler replied.

She and Chad were going out on a date also.

Tyler was quiet the whole car ride. Now all three of them were sitting at a booth in a nice restaurant. Their food had just been set down in front of them.

"This is really good, Troy," Gabriella gushed.

"Well, the chef and I are on speaking terms, I told him he better not mess this order up," he replied.

Gabriella laughed and got lost in Troy's eyes.

"So, Tyler," Troy said, "What do you like to do?"

"I want to play basketball," he answered.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Troy smiled winking at Gabriella.

"I'm sure we can find a place for the two of you to show off your moves," Gabriella said.

"How about my new house?" Troy suggested.

"What new house?" Gabriella questioned.

"Didn't I tell you? You know that structure being built a street over? That's my new house."

"Troy! Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell us? Does Chad get a new house?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"The house is being built as two houses in one. He gets half and I get half. But, we have to share the indoor basketball court," Troy explained.

"Really? Indoor basketball court!" shouted Tyler.

Troy smiled.

When they finished eating they walked to a park. They were strolling through when two girls that looked about twenty came over to them.

"Hi, Troy," They giggled, "Can we get a picture?"

"Sure," Troy answered, "Gabriella will you do the honors?"  
She took the digital camera and took a picture.

The girls thanked him and departed.

"So I guess I'm going to have to get used to chicks coming over and almost passing out when they see you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, it happens pretty regularly," Troy smiled ruffling his hair.

The two turned and Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. They remembered Tyler was there just in time and Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and they continued walking.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Two days later Gabriella, Taylor, and Tyler were sitting in there living room. Troy and Chad were at basketball practice and leaving for a game the next day.

"They're moving into their new house in two weeks," Taylor commented.

"Really?" Gabriella asked, "I didn't know anything about it until two days ago!"

Her cell phone then started to ring. She answered it and a smile instantly appeared on her face. After a few seconds she began to giggle.

"It's Troy," Taylor said to Tyler.

He smiled and Gabriella sent Taylor and evil glare.

Tyler was glad his mom was so happy. And at least he knows his dad a little bit and he isn't a complete stranger. But, he couldn't bring himself to call _The Troy Bolton, _dad. Even though he knew things would be awkward between them until he did.

Gabriella handed the phone to Taylor.

"Troy just gave his phone to Chad and asked me to give my phone to you."

Then Gabriella turned to Tyler.

"There was a change in plan. Troy and Chad are leaving for the game right now. We won't see them again until they come back, so why don't you say bye when Taylor's done," Gabriella suggested.

"Ok," Tyler answered shortly.

When Tyler had the phone Taylor said to Gabriella, "Why don't we call Kelsi, Shar, and Zeke and see if they want to go to RJ's tonight?"

"Ok," Gabriella replied, "But what about Tyler?"

"What about me?" he asked closing the cell phone.

"We were going to see some old friends tonight, honey," Gabriella explained.

"I could go to Ricky's," Tyler suggested smartly.

Gabriella remembered the mom and child they had met a few days ago.

"She did suggest you and Ricky make a play date," Gabriella said, "I'll give her a call."  
Two hours later Gabriella, Taylor and Tyler were on their way to Ricky's house. Then they dropped off Tyler, met up with their friends, and drove to RJ's together.

After being there for ten minutes they were still dancing non-stop. After ten more minutes, Gabriella grabbed Sharpay's hand and the two of them walked over to the bar. They collapsed onto stools and ordered some drinks.

"Uh-oh," Sharpay said setting down her glass, "Here comes trouble."

Gabriella looked up setting her glass down next to Sharpay's, and saw Melena and an equally snobby looking girl walking behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Melena spat at Gabriella.

"Dancing," Gabriella answered with a fake smile.

Melena shot her a look of utmost disgust.

"I meant what are you doing in New York!?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh," Gabriella answered, "Didn't you hear? Taylor, Tyler, and I moved in a few doors down from where Troy and Chad live. Tyler is Troy's and my seven year old son by the way."

Melena's face was distorted into such hate it couldn't have gotten any uglier. She raised her hand and slapped Gabriella across the face. Gabriella shook it off and told Sharpay it was ok. Zeke, Kelsi, and Taylor had seen what was happening and came rushing over. Gabriella decided to use her brain instead of hitting back. She turned to her friends and told them it was fine, but secretly whispered something to Taylor, who quietly walked away.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Gabriella said, "But you're gonna have to get used to it."

"Troy's gonna realize what a mistake this was and come back to me!" Melena shouted, "You just-"

Melena was cut off by Gabriella's phone ringing.

"Hello," she answered, "Oh hey Troy. What's up?"

She giggled obnoxiously and played with a piece of her air. This went on for another minute before she spoke again.

"Oh, ok. Bye baby," she gushed, "I love you too."

Melena grabbed her friends arm pushed her way though the crowd when she heard this. Gabriella closed her phone and turned to her friends.

"Ready to dance?"

They went back to the dance floor and Taylor came out of the restroom.

"That was great!" she wailed.

"I was afraid Melena was going to hear you laughing through my phone, Gabriella exclaimed laughing hysterically.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

When Troy and Chad got back they all had a good laugh about what happened at the bar.

"I can just see the two of you getting into a bar fight!" Troy laughed grabbing Gabriella by the waist. This conversation ended when Tyler walked into the room.

"Hey, Ty," Gabriella said, "You never met Kelsi, Zeke, or Sharpay."

"Hi!" they all said.

He smiled and stood in the middle of the room.

"You sat in front of us at the game," he stated.

"Yes, we did," Kelsi answered.

"You're Ryan's brother aren't you?" Tyler asked Sharpay.

"Yes, I am," he answered.

Then the young boy turned to Zeke.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "You're the baker! I love chocolate chip cookies in case you were wondering!"

Everyone laughed.

"He never was shy!" Gabriella stated.

"I would love to make you some cookies," Zeke assured Tyler.

While Tyler talked with the gang Troy pulled Gabriella aside.

"How about we spend a little you and me time tonight, baby?" Troy asked seductively.

"Oooh! I like the sound of that!"

Gabriella's arms wrapped instinctively around Troy.

"We can go anywhere you want," Troy informed her.

"As long as I'm with you, it'll be great," Gabriella answered.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

That night Chad came over to watch Tyler with Taylor. Gabriella and Troy decided to go on a drive and Troy said he had somewhere special to take Gabriella. He ended up taking her to a beautiful overlook where they watched the sunset. They decided to get coffee on the way home.

"Where do you want to go, Starbucks or Dunkin Donuts?" Troy asked.

"Dunkin Donuts is on the way home," Gabriella answered.

"If you want Starbuck, I'll get you Starbucks," Troy smiled.

"Troy, I told you, as long as you're here I don't care. Dunkin Donuts is fine."

Troy turned and headed toward Dunkin Donuts.

"You can get whatever you want," Troy said, "Money's not an issue like it was on our dates in high school."

They smiled at each other as Troy stopped at a light. He looked back at the road just in time to see a beat up, blue, pick up truck swerving towards the couple and Troy's red convertible. He tried o swerve but the truck was moving too fast. Troy managed to turn the car so he was closer to it and Gabriella was further away when the truck slammed right into the front side of Troy's previously unscratched car.

**Author's Note**

**I, once again, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I won't make you wait ****to long to find out what happens next! I promise! **

**Veroicasrock**- I read your story too. I know **kiskigirl1421** already did and made suggestions, but I wanted to too. I thought it was good and a really good idea. One thing I would suggest for the rest of the story and for any other stories you might write is to slow down a little bit. Maybe add a few extra chapters that aren't vital to the point of the story. As for the rest of the story and the next things that should happen? You could always do something drastic. Like a big accident or a break up. Just anything that will add an unexpected twist to the story. I'm sorry if I couldn't help you and if you would like me to say more you can ask through kiskigirl !! I hope I can help you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Nerves and Tears**

Gabriella screamed loudly and flung herself out of the car. Glass was shattered everywhere and people were watching her worriedly. Gabriella ran to the other side of the car and flung open the door.

"Troy!" she screamed.

There was blood coming from his head. She lifted hid head gently and a huge wave of dread washed over her as she noticed his eyes were closed. Her trembling hands jumped to his chest and she stuck them over his heart. She felt a faint beating against her hand. She hugged Troy tightly and kissed his head repeatedly.

A kind looking couple came up to her.

"The police are on their way," the man said gently.

Gabriella looked up at them, tears spilling down her face.

"You need some medical attention, too," the woman said smiling kindly.

Gabriella grabbed a broken piece of glass and looked at herself in it. There were scratches on her face and a small trickle of blood was coming from a fat lip.

"No! This is nothing compared to Troy!"

"We saw the whole accident; miss," the man told her, "We would be happy to be witnesses for your defense."

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered leaning against the broken car. At that moment a few ambulances came speeding into view and stopped right out side of the crash scene.

Gabriella noticed for the first time a slightly crunched blue truck a few yards away. It infuriated her to see the driver was unscratched. Gabriella was planning on running over to the man getting out of the truck and screaming at him. She took two steps and tripped over a piece of abandoned metal. She saw a few flashing lights as she hit the hard asphalt. Her head made a sickening crack as it collided with the ground. All she remembered was blinding lights and blaring sirens.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Gabriella awoke suddenly and sat straight up. There was a pounding in her head and her mouth was dry. She looked around the familiar room and it spun. She grabbed her head trying to get the dizziness to go away. It took her a moment to realize she was in her own bed, and her best friend was sitting next to her.

"Am I hung-over?"

"No, Gabi," Taylor replied holding in a laugh, "Do you remember anything?"

She paused, not smiling at all now.

"About the crash?" she finished.

Suddenly it hit her. The picture of the truck speeding towards her. The broken car. Troy unconscious next to her.

"Oh my gosh! Troy!" she exclaimed.

"Gabriella, calm down," Taylor demanded.

"Calm down!?!" Gabriella questioned, "I have to see him now! Where's Tyler!?!"  
"He's in the living room with Chad. We're all going to the hospital together," Taylor replied gently.

Gabriella jumped out of bed and pulled on jeans that were lying on the ground. Ignoring the headache that was controlling her head, she pulled a jean jacket over the pink cami she was wearing.

"Let's go!"

Taylor grabbed her arm and they walked into the living room.

"Mom?" Tyler exclaimed, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine sweetie. Come here," Gabriella said calming herself for Tyler's sake.

She embraced her son tightly and kissed his head.

"Gabriella, the witnesses took your cell phone and called Taylor because she was your most recent call. We went down to the accident and they explained everything. It was already ruled the other guys fault. And, everyone in the city already know seeing that it was Troy Bolton who was injured," Chad explained, "And Gabriella, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Gabriella demanded, "It's no one's fault except that driver. I just want to know what's wrong with Troy."

Tears were welling in her eyes, before they had told her anything about Troy's condition.

"Tyler, maybe you should stay with Ricky while we go to the hospital," Gabriella suggested.

"No, mom. I want to see dad too. I can handle it. And you need me," Tyler said.

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She was so proud of Tyler for being so strong, and he had just called Troy dad. Everything was so emotional she just burst into tears.

"I do need you, Tyler," she mumbled.

Chad gave her a hug and led her to the car. They were followed by Taylor and Tyler.

The four of them arrived at the hospital and rushed to the front desk.

"Can you direct us toward Troy Bolton's room?" Gabriella asked as calmly as she could, she was growing more and more nervous.

"Third floor. Please wait in the waiting room," said the receptionist.

"Thank you."

They moved into the large elevator with a man in a wheelchair who was being pushed around by a nurse. The traveled to the third floor and departed quickly.

After waiting in the waiting room for ten minutes Gabriella walked over to a nurse and asked if she could go in.

The nurse walked down a hallway and knocked on a door. She conversed with someone inside quietly for a few minutes before the nurse came back.

"Are you directly related to Mr. Bolton?" she questioned.

"I'm his girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry, the doctor needs to speak to a parent or wife before we allow any visitors."  
"Ma'am, I don't think you understand," Gabriella urged sounding desperate, "Troy and I are going to get married someday! He's the love of my life! I'm not just making this up! I have to see him! That's our child!"

Taylor and Chad knew how desperate Gabriella was. She never would have said those things so loudly and matter of factly in the middle of a waiting room if she wasn't.

"Ok, ma'am," the nurse replied pleasantly, "I didn't mean to offend you. You may go in and speak with the doctor."

"I'm so sorry," Gabriella gushed, "It's just, I'm so worried!"

"I understand," the nurse said politely, "Down the hall, room 214."

Gabriella cried harder, the number 14 meant so much to her. She walked down the hallway and slowly pushed open the door.

She first saw a doctor writing on a clipboard. She scanned the room further and her eyes found Troy.

He was lying motionless on the bed. His eyes were closed. There was an IV in his arm and a few machines were attached to him by cords. There were scratches all over his face and arms, and a large bruise gleamed above his left eye.

"Excuse me," Gabriella said quietly.

The doctor turned.

Gabriella looked at the young doctor. He had a long nose and looked serious. Gabriella had the impression that he would take his job seriously.

"Hello miss," the doctor spoke in a deep voice, "My name is Dr. Keith and I'll be taking care of Mr. Bolton."

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend. I'll be taking care of his bills and-" she was cut off trying to fight back tears.

Then she bursted, "What's wrong with him!?!"  
"Why don't you sit down, Miss Montez?"

Gabriella sat obediently and grabbed Troy's hand.

"Mr. Bolton was knocked into a coma from the impact, he has suffered three broken ribs and his wrist was sprained. The ribs and wrist aren't a problem. There is always a chance, however, that he won't wake from the coma. But, I would bet he does. He seems strong and I'm sure his love for you will help. Don't worry. I'm gonna get you both through this."

"Thank you so much," Gabriella cried.

Right then, Tyler walked in.

"I know you and Troy should be alone, but I just wanted to see him," Tyler explained.

"Of course sweetie, come on in," Gabriella replied.

"I'll leave you guys be," the doctor said.

"Thanks Dr. Keith," Gabriella smiled at him.

Tyler spoke again only when Dr. Keith had left.

"Mom," he said, "He kind of looked like a bird."

Gabriella looked at him and despite how rude it was, despite the fact that her pounding head was returning, and despite the fact that she was sick with fear because the love of her life was lying in a coma in front of her, Gabriella laughed.

**Author's Note**

**So, you still don't know what happens to Troy!! Don't worry, you'll find how soon enough! Thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate them! Once again enjoy it and please review!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 The Outcome**

Tyler left again to let Gabriella be alone with Troy. She looked down at Troy as silent tears blurred her vision.

"Troy," she breathed, "This is where I'm supposed to tell you how much you mean to me. I can't tell you how much you mean, but I'll try. We only met up again a few months ago. It is my fault that we were separated for so long. But, it's not fair that you're getting the punishment. I should be the one in the coma! Why didn't I just let you take me to Starbuck!?! Then this never would have happened! Troy, this is all my fault and you can't leave me. If I had to choose between never eating again and never seeing you, I'd starve to death. When I'm in your arms I don't want to be anywhere else. When you smile at me my knees go weak and my insides melt. When we kiss you're the only person in the world. I would die for you in an instant. I love you more than life itself. And anytime we're together my heart feels ready to explode."

Tears choked inside Gabriella's throat. She realized she was crying so hard she could no longer speak. Tears splattered down onto Troy's blanket and Gabriella managed to choke out, "It's my fault. I love you."

Dr. Keith had heard a bit of what Gabriella was saying. He was waiting until she was done to go in. He watched Gabriella laid her head on Troy's chest and hold him tightly. A single tear rolled down his cheek and at that moment he knew he would do whatever it took to save Troy Bolton.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Gabriella lay down on the couch with a big bowl of ice cream. She had finally been convinced by Chad, Taylor, and the doctors to go home. She would've stayed by Troy's side forever if she could've.

Tyler was coloring something on the floor.

"Taylor!" Gabriella called to her best friend who was in the kitchen.

"Yeah," she replied walking into face Gabriella.

"Tomorrow as soon as I wake up I'm going back to the hospital. Will you be here to stay with Tyler?"

"Yeah, sure Gabi," Taylor replied, "Maybe you should go to bed."

"Tyler, that means you're going to bed too," Gabriella told her son.

"It's ok, I'll put him to bed," Taylor told her.

"Thank you so much," Gabriella gushed before going off to bed.

The next morning Gabriella got dressed and walked to the living room. Tyler was asleep on the couch. He awoke as soon as Gabriella entered.

"I thought Tay was gonna put you to bed," she said chuckling.

"She did mom," Tyler replied, "I got up this morning to give you something. Well, actually it's for Troy."

"Ok, Ty, but I have something to tell you first. I wasn't around much yesterday and I may no be for awhile. I haven't been a very good mother lately. I made you move, hang out with my friends a lot, I'm sorry honey. And ill always love you."

"Mom, c'mon! You're a great mom! Now, go! You need to be with Troy! I love you!"  
Gabriella kissed Tyler on the head, took the card he had colored for Troy, and swept out of the house.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Gabriella would sit by Troy and hold his hand for countless hours. She sat for a while brushing his face lightly with her hand. She went back everyday sometimes bringing Chad or Taylor. She was stopped a few times by reporters who were interested in the accident and Troy's health. All of them wondered when he would be back on the court.

A week after Troy had been admitted into the hospital Gabriella had fallen asleep with her head on Troy's chest.

Troy's eyes flutter open. They close almost as quickly. When they flashed open again he saw a card resting on his bedside table. He was "I love you dad" written across it. He thinks of Tyler. Then other memories come back. His hand twitches slightly and he lifts it gently. His movement is restricted by a tube and IV. He reached to Gabriella's head and strokes her hair. This is enough to wake her. She sits up quickly.

"Troy?"

"Are you ok, Gabs?" Troy mumbled.

"Troy! Oh my gosh!" Gabriella throws herself around Troy's neck and cries into his shoulder.

"What's going on baby?" Troy asks.

"You've been in a coma for a week."

Gabriella jumps up suddenly and opens the door.

"Dr. Keith!" she calls down the hallway, "Troy's awake!"

Troy hears quick footsteps as Gabriella comes back into the room.

"Troy, this is amazing! I love you so much! I was so scared!" Gabriella said quickly.

"Oh, Gabs, I love you too. I'm sorry I scared you. How's Ty?"

"It's not your fault, Troy," Gabriella assured him, "Tyler's fine. Did you see the card?"

"It's says dad," Troy stated shortly.

Gabriella smiled widely through her streaming tears.

Dr. Keith came in and pulled out a chart. Gabriella stood in the corner praying and thanking God.

Ten minutes later Dr. Keith sat down and smiled at the young couple.

"In about two days you should be free to go. You'll have to wear a splint on your wrist and won't be able to play basketball for another week. Other than that, you're extremely lucky."

**Author's Note**

**Once again, not the longest chapter, but at least you know Troy's gonna be alright! I hope you liked it! Gabriella cries a lot, I know! ha-ha Please review!!**

**I'm so excited for HSM2!!!**

**veronicasrock—anytime!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Picture Perfect**

It was two days later and Gabriella, Tyler, Chad, and Taylor had gone to see Troy. The basketball team had overtaken Troy the day before. All in all Troy was only going to miss two games. The team had already won the first. The four people that were with Troy now were standing around him when Dr. Keith walked in. He looked over Troy for a few minutes.

"He'll have to come back in a week so we can check on him and make sure he's healing correctly," the doctor told them

There was a knock at the door. A younger doctor came in.

"What Dr. Andy?" Dr. Keith spat.

"There's someone in the waiting room that wants to see Mr. Bolton," Dr. Andy explained.

"Send her in and don't interfere again."

Dr. Andy walked out.

"Sorry about that," Dr. Keith said, "Younger brother."

"Oh!" everyone said together.

The door opened again and a girl in her twenty's walked in. She was wearing a jean skirt and a light purple tank top. She was three inches taller than she should have been due to open toe high heels. They revealed her hot pink toenails.

"Melena?" Troy questioned.

"Hey Troy! I was so worried! I heard on the news you were awake and knew you'd want to see me," Melena gushed.

"No actually," Troy replied, "I'm fine. These four just came to take me home. I know this is hard for you Melena, but I'm not with you anymore. I'm really sorry, but we're not meant for each other."

"Ok fine, Troy," Melena said through clenched teeth, "I'm leaving. And you will be sorry you picked that geek over me! "

She looked over at Dr. Keith and her eyes scanned him slowly. He smiled at her and she winked before swinging her large purple and black purse and exiting out of the room.

"Sorry about her," Troy apologized, "Ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, yes," Dr. Keith said, "I know. I happen to be a pretty big basketball fan. By the way, can I have your autograph?"

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

The five happy people went out to eat to celebrate. Then they went to a park and relaxed while Tyler ran around with Chad. Gabriella started a game of tag and felt like she was in high school again. After an hour and a half of hanging out at the park Gabriella's cell phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi Gabriella. This is Hollie Stevens, Ricky's mom. Ricky wanted to invite Tyler over tonight to sleepover."

"Oh!" Gabriella exclaimed, "That's so sweet. I'm sure Tyler will be happy. When do you want me to being him over?"

"Around 6:00 will be good. And I can drop him off at your house tomorrow at 11:00."

"Great! Thanks so much," Gabriella said.

"It's my pleasure," Hollie said, "Tyler's a great kid."

"Thank you."

Gabriella hung up and just as she suspected Tyler was extremely excited.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

A few hours later Tyler was at the Stevens's house and Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, and Kelsi were at RJ's.

"I still don't think this is good for your head, baby," Gabriella pleaded with Troy.

They were sitting at the bar as everyone else danced.

"Gabs, I'm not drinking anything."

"Yeah, but it's still really loud," Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"I love you, baby," he said planting his lips on hers.

"I-love-you-too," Gabriella moaned between kisses.

Her hands were tangled in his hair as he wrapped her curls around his finger.

"Get a room!" Sharpay squealed jokingly sitting next to them

The couple pulled apart reluctantly.

"Fine!" Gabriella said, "We'll go dance!"

Taylor and Chad were dancing too and talking over the loud music.

"We're moving into our new house in a week," Chad said.

"I'm so excited for you!" Taylor replied.

"For me? You're coming too aren't you?"

"Chad, are you serious!?!" Taylor exclaimed.

Chad smiled shyly and pulled Taylor into a hug.

Kelsi and Zeke were dancing too while Sharpay took a break at the bar.

"Everything seems like it couldn't get better," Kelsi said.

"Too bad Jason doesn't live in New York," Zeke whined.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but he's thinking about moving up here," Kelsi spilled.

"Really? Sweet!" Zeke exclaimed.

Troy and Gabriella stepped closer to each other as the next song started. It was a slow but happy song. Kelsi sat down to let Sharpay dance with Zeke.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Troy questioned smiling.

"I'm just trying to realize this is real, and I'm thinking about how I don't deserve this," Gabriella replied.

"Don't ever say that," Troy demanded.

"I love you so much," Gabriella pressed her lips onto Troy's face. She covered it all before landing on his lips. They continued to kiss passionately not caring who watched.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

A few hours later the friends were outside saying goodbye.

"Kelsi, you look so lonely," Gabriella said, "Come stand with us."

The gang had all been standing in couples except for Kelsi.

She joined Troy and Gabriella by wrapping her arms around Gabriella.

"Come to my apartment tonight. Sleepover," Troy whispered so only Gabriella could hear.

She smiled and walked over to Taylor.

"Take Chad back to our place. I'm going with Troy!" she told her.

Taylor smiled hugely and squealed, "Have fun!"  
Gabriella hit Taylor before saying goodbye and walking away with her fingers entwined with Troy's.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reviews! They were so great! Please keep reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it, but I have some bad news. There is only one chapter and an epilogue left!! Please stick with me for the last part of my story! **

**Five stars for High School Musical 2!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Tonight's Special**

It was almost a week later when Troy was completely healed. He drove over to Gabriella's and Taylor's apartment.

"Hi dad!" Tyler shouted running out of the house.

"Hey, Ty!"

"When can you play basketball again?" Tyler questioned.

"I'm starting practice again in two days," Troy replied.

"Yay!" Tyler exclaimed.

Gabriella walked out of the house smiling.

"What's the plan, baby?" Troy asked.

It was hard not to say stuff like that in front of their son.

"We're gonna meet Tay and Chad at the court," Gabriella answered.

"Get in the car!" Troy called.

He had bought a new convertible three days ago.

They got to their favorite court and immediately started playing. Troy dribbled the ball and Tyler ran at him. Troy tried to dodge but Tyler grabbed the ball.

"Ooooooh!" he called loudly celebrating.

The parents laughed as Tyler ran down the street and shot. Gabriella grabbed it and made a shot.

"Look at her go!" Troy shouted.

"Microwave popcorn, baby, microwave popcorn!" she shouted.

Troy and Gabriella laughed hysterically. Tyler didn't know why popcorn was so funny.

A half hour later Chad and Taylor arrived. Taylor and Gabriella sat on the bench and watched the boys play.

"I got him!" Tyler shouted running towards Chad.

"Let's double team him!" Troy laughed.

Tyler got the ball and ran. Troy caught up with him and picked him up. Tyler dunked and Troy told him to hold the rim. He let Tyler hang for a second before he and Chad caught the small boy.

"Troy's gonna be a great dad," Taylor said.

"I always knew he would be," Gabriella answered.

"I can't even say how happy this makes me!" Taylor gushed, "I'm so glad we're all together again!"

She hugged Gabriella tightly and they decided to join the game. A few minutes later Troy took Tyler to find a restroom.

"I'm gonna take your mom out tonight," Troy said.

"Ok."

"I know I've been doing that a lot lately, but tonight's special," Troy explained.

"Mommy's happy, and I'm happy."

Troy smiled.

"Dad?" Tyler asked, "Why is tonight special.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened to reveal a smiling Gabriella. She was wearing a jagged bottom, knee length, sparkly, black dress. The top tied behind her neck and the back was mostly open. She was also wearing black high heels that strapped around her ankles. Her dark curls were hanging loosely around her shoulders and her face was lightly touched with make-up.

"Hi!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey, baby," Troy said wrapping his arm around her waist to kiss her head, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

She turned and called goodbye to Taylor before kissing Tyler's head and saying good night.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and kissed it when the door was closed.

"You look...amazing," Troy whispered.

"I was just gonna say that about you!"

Troy opened the door for Gabriella then stepped into his shining red convertible himself.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked happily.

Troy just smiled and kept driving.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy first took Gabriella to an extremely nice restaurant where they ordered delicious food and sipped champagne.

It was 9:00 when they were walking down a peaceful sidewalk. Gabriella was wearing Troy's coat and leaning into his side. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her hands were holding his other in front of them.

Troy led them into an empty but beautiful park. He steered them onto a park bench. They sat for a few minutes in silence before Troy spoke.

"Gabriella, I was thinking about how to make this night special. I wanted to do something amazing, but nothing I thought of was good enough for you. So, I'm just gonna say it. I'm only here because of you. I'm only who I am because of you. Without you I wouldn't have got to professional basketball. I wouldn't be half the man I am today. You have given me everything worthwhile in my life. When I got in my accident I only made it through because of the strength you have given me. Gabriella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He dropped to the ground in front of the bench.

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabriella, being the emotional person she is, was choked by her own tears. She temporarily couldn't talk. She took a deep breath.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that! I would absolutely love to marry you Troy Bolton!"

He slipped a beautiful, simple, diamond ring on her finger. Then Troy stood up and Gabriella jumped into his arms. They swung around and around.

"Troy," Gabriella breathed, "That was a perfect way to ask me!"  
He set her down and they stared into each others eyes and smiled.

"You'll be moving in with me tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Gabriella squealed.

Their lips crashed together and they stayed there kissing furiously for a few minutes. The kiss lightened but they didn't let go. When they finally did Troy held Gabriella's face close to his and wiped off the tears.

"I am now the happiest person on the earth," Troy said.

"And we'll be the happiest couple," Gabriella smiled.

They hugged each other as if there was no tomorrow.

"It's getting late," Troy mumbled into Gabriella's ear, "Maybe I should get you home."

"I don't want to go home," Gabriella said pulling away to look at Troy.

"Where do you want to go?" Troy asked smiling and brushing hair off her face.

"I just want to be alone with you," Gabriella said.

"Do you want to come to my place?" Troy asked.

"Yeah."

Troy stepped away from her.

"That's great, but are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said again, "Ty will understand when I show him the ring!"

"He already knows," Troy said, "I told him earlier."

Troy smiled then called Chad while Gabriella called Taylor.

"Chad's already in bed," Troy informed his fiancé.

They grabbed each other's hands and walked backed to Troy's house, calling their parents on the way.

"I'm looking forward to walking into our _house _for the rest of my life," Gabriella said.

"Only we'll be in a bigger house starting tomorrow," Troy replied as they stepped into the apartment.

Gabriella dragged Troy to the couch. They sat next to each other watching movies all night. As the third one ended they turned to each other.

"I love you," Gabriella spit out before throwing herself on Troy. He never got a chance to reply. They were kissing deeply.

**Author's Note**

**There it is, the proposal. I know I could've done it a more creative way, but I thought it could be just as special if it was done simply The epilogue will be like another chapter. The only reason I'm calling it an epilogue because time elapses between now and when the epilogue takes place. So the stories not over yet!**

**After this story is complete I will have another one coming. It will be called Intercepting Love. I'm going to have a summary for it in my next Author's Note and I will try to start posting it as soon as Tyler Montez is over.**

**Other Stories Of Mine**

**Dance Partners (middy-pirate)**

**Officer Bolton (kiskigirl1421)**

**Intercepting Love (kiskigirl1421) **_**coming soon**_

**Thank you! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

It was a year after the wedding. Chad and Taylor had gotten married not long after. They were all living in the Bolton/Danforth mansion. Life was great. They were living a normal, happy life. Troy and Chad left for short times on games and were gone during the day a lot for practice. Nobody cared though. They were just happy to be together.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed as she ran into the kitchen of the huge house.

"Gabs, where've you been?" Troy asked.

"I was in the bathroom."

"Why'd you come out screaming my name?" Troy smiled.

"Because," Gabriella said sitting next to Troy and taking his hands, "I need to tell you something. I...I'm pregnant."

She decided just to say it, not mess around.

"What? Are you sure?"

Gabriela handed him the proof.

"Troy, I...I don't know. Are you upset?"

Tears were already in his eyes. He grabbed Gabriella and held her tightly.

"I promise I won't leave you this time," Troy mumbled, "That would be the biggest mistake in the world. I love you, I love Tyler, and I already love our new child. I'm so excited to raise a little baby."

"Troy, our family is everything to me," Gabriella replied.

"I would be nothing without our family. My life revolves around the three of you," Troy said.

"We should tell Ty, Tay, and Chad," Gabriella suggested.

"Tell us what?" Taylor asked walking into the kitchen with Chad right behind her.

"Wait!" Troy ran from the room and came back with Tyler.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Go ahead, baby," he whispered.

Gabriella took a deep breath and close her eyes. She felt Troy's reassuring hands around her waist give her a squeeze. That gave her the courage to open her eyes.

"Taylor, Chad," Gabriella said, "Tyler. Troy and I are going to have another child. I'm pregnant."

All three of them had the same reaction. First, their jaws dropped, then they smiled hugely.

"A baby!" Tyler exclaimed," I'll be a big brother!"

Gabriella nodded smiling.

Gabriella was glad Tyler was okay with this, she had been nervous. Little did she know, Tyler had been praying for a sibling since Gabriella and Troy had gotten married.

"That's great guys!" Taylor called.

She ran over to hug them.

"Score!" was all Chad said as he gave Troy a manly hug.

A lot of hugs followed this announcement and even more when they told everyone else later.

"We should do something to celebrate!" Sharpay suggested.

"We could play basketball!" Tyler exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and Troy said, "That's my boy!"

Sure enough, they all went to the Bolton/Danforth mansion, and played basketball.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Are you as happy as I am?" Troy asked as Gabriella walked into their room. She had just put Tyler to sleep.

"Depends on how happy you are," Gabriella said, "Because I'm so happy, my hearts about to burst."

She lay down gently on the bed.

"I think you're as happy as I am then," Troy replied crawling under the covers next to her.

He put his hand gently on her stomach.

"You know I won't always be home," Troy said, "I may not be the husband and father you and this baby deserve and..."

Gabriella rolled to face him. She pressed her lips onto his mumbling, "Shut up."

He smiled broadly holding her tight. They fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note**

**Thank you SO much for sticking with me this whole time! Please stick with me a little more to read this Author's Note! First of all, thanks so much to all those who reviewed! Please review one last time! Anyone else, please review! All you readers are the best!! Thanks to my best friend Shelby for posting this story under her name for me!! Love ya!! **

**I hope you liked this final part of Tyler Montez! I always get afraid when i'm ending stories! So, I really hope you all liked it! Thanks again!**

**Please take a look at my other stories if you've never read them!**

**Dance Partners (middy-pirate)**

**Officer Bolton (kiskigirl1421)**

**Intercepting Love **_**(coming soon)**_** - Troy has a brother, Ben. Gabriella has a sister, Grace. What will happen when Intercepting Love occurs? And an even bigger mystery, who is the crazy man with the knife and will he be back??**

**Please give it a chance!!**

**Thanks again!! I love you guys!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N HEY EVERYBODY! We have finally decided to make a sequel to ****Tyler Montez!**** My best friend and I are in the process of writing it now, but it should not take to long for us to start posting it! It is going to be called ****Autumn Leaves! **** Keep an eye out for it or add me to your Author's Alert List! Review and tell me how excited you are for a sequel! Love you guys!**


End file.
